Oliver Queen and Jared Wilson
by levin1104
Summary: This is an Arrow retelling with a few changes made to the story. Oliver does not cheat on Laurel but Sara does manage to sneak onto the boat. When Oliver returns home, he doesn't return alone but returns with an OC character. This is my first ever fanfic, I appecriate any suggestions or ideas.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

2 men breathe heavily whilst running through the forest. They climb a cliff wall and see a fishing boat in the distance. They continue to run, and jump to the ground below. They reach what seems to be a campsite; One of the two sets his bow and while the other hands him a flaming arrow, he fires it into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fishermen to the island.

**Native Fishermen**: [speaking mandarin]

**Jared**: The name of the island they found us on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory".

**Oliver: **We've been stranded here for 5 years, dreamt of rescue every cold black night since then.

**Jared**:For years we have had only one thought, one goal... survive...survive and one day return...home?

[Fishing Boat]

**Oliver**:The island held many dangers. To live, We had to make ourselves more than what we were, to forge ourselves into weapons. We are returning not the boys they first were but the men who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen.

**Jared: **My name is Jared Wilson.

[Starling City]

**Television Anchorman**: Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased. The scion was reported to be found alongside another individual, confirmed to not be Sara Lance, who was also on the Gambit before it went down. The status of Sara Lance is unknown while the identity of the individual remains a mystery.

[Starling City Hospital] - Oliver Queen and Jared Wilson (now shaven) look out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the Doctor talks outside the room.

**Doctor:** 30% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. The other individual with him also shows similar injuries but worse, which I didn't think was possible when I was examining Oliver. 40% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and legs. X-rays show at least 15 fractures that never properly healed.

**Moira**: Have they said anything about what happened?

**Doctor**: No. They have barely said anything. They talk only to each other and stop when anyone else is in the room. I imagine they have developed a close bond after spending so long with each other. (The woman looks to the men in the room) Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found. (The woman opens the door and goes inside)

**Moira**: Oliver. (Oliver turns around)

**Oliver: **Mom. (They walk towards each other)

**Moira**: Oh... (on the precipice of tears) my beautiful boy. (They hug)

**Oliver**: Mom, I'd like you to meet Jared, he was also stranded with me on the island. We've helped each other survive these past 5 years.

**Jared**: Hello, Mrs. Queen

**Moira**:Please call me Moira, after all you have been through with my son, no need to stand on formalities _(Moira can't help but think of all the horror her son and this boy, a boy who is now just about Thea's age, must have faced as she recounts the injuries the doctor mentioned just moments ago)_ Any word on your family, were they able to get a hold of them?

_(Jared winces at the mention of his family, Oliver notices and decided to answer for him)_

**Oliver**:Mom, actually Jared's family was on a boat as well when it went down, he doesn't have anyone left. Which is why I hope it's okay if I told him that he can stay with us?

**Moira**: Of Course dear, now let's get your things and get going home.

**Jared**:Thank you Mrs. Que…_(Before he can finish, Moira places an arm on his shoulder giving him the warmest look)_

**Moira**: It's no problem at all. And like I said please call me Moira.

**Jared**: Okay Moira! _(Jared giver her an appreciative smile)._ Well Oliver, let's see how rich you really are, all those tales better live up!

Oliver: Not just yet, I have somewhere I need to be first. _(Jared and Moira both nod as they both know where he wants to go. Laurel! They both thought. Laurel was the name Jared heard the most from Oliver, whether he was awake or asleep...whenever he did get a chance to sleep)_

LAUREL'S APARTMENT - NIGHT Laurel is sitting in a chair, leaning over her laptop. _(KNOCK ON DOOR) (MUSIC PLAYING) (KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK) Laurel answers the door and sees Oliver. She isn't happy, she had seen the news and had so many emotions. She did not think he would be him here_

**Oliver**: Hi. You have every right to be mad but please listen to me first! _Laurel nods_ I'm a jerk. Before the island, I was a jerk. And now I'm just a... I'm a damaged jerk. But I was not a cheater and still not, I did not cheat on you with Sara! Please Laurel you have to believe me!

**Laurel**:And why should I believe you? All you did before the island is lie to me!

**Oliver**: you are going to hate the answers you're going to hear.

**Laurel**: Hurry up with it Oliver!

**Oliver**: Okay….hoooh _Oliver takes a deep breath_...so Sara wanted to leave the city, she got into a fight with your dad and just wanted to go. We talked and I told her to stay and talk to you and your dad before leaving! _ Oliver takes another deep breath before he opens his eyes to see Laurel staring at him_

**Laurel**: And you expect me to believe that! _Laurel's demeanor softens when she sees tears dropping from Oliver's eyes)_.

**Oliver**:I'm sorry Laurel. I'm so sorry for Sara's death. I wish I could have stopped her but she came in when my dad and I went inside. She lied to the crew that she was supposed to come. And since you two have been on the boat so often they didn't question her. I swear I really didn't know. You have every right to hate me, I know she became my responsibility when I found her and I failed her and you! I know you won't see me again but I just needed to see you one last time and I need you to know that I didn't betray you. _(Laurel knows he is telling the truth, not because she is a lawyer but because this is her Oliver and she knows him. _

**Laurel**:" Ollie." _(She whispers and sees Oliver leave before she can say more)_

[Queen Mansion] - A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcases but Oliver stops him

**Oliver**: We've got it. _(Oliver takes one suitcase while Jared takes another)_

_(Moira,Jared and Oliver enter the house) _

**Moira**: Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing. Jared you can take the spare room directly across from Oliver.

**Man**: Oliver. It's damn good to see you. _(Oliver looks at him)_ It's Walter... _(they shake hands) _Walter Steele.

**Moira**: You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company. Walter this is Jared, he will also be staying with us. _(they shake hands) _

_(Oliver walks past her to the maid) _

**Oliver**: It's good to see you, Raisa.

**Raisa**: Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.

**Moira**: Wonderful. _(A door opens and closes) _Oliver? _(Oliver walks toward the staircase) _Did you hear that?

**Oliver**: Hey, sis.

**Thea**: I knew it. I knew you were alive. (She hugs him) I missed you so much.

**Oliver**: You were with me the whole time. I'd like you to meet someone, he helped me get back to you guys. _(Oliver turns to look to Jared)_ This is Jared, and Jared this is my sister Thea.

_(They both look at each other, Thea notices the look in his eye, the pain that he is trying to hide. She looks back at Oliver who has the same look, shifting back to Jared, she raises her hand to shake his)_

**Thea**: HI! It's nice to meet you, and thank you for everything you did for my brother. _(They shake hands, as Thea just now notices that he is just about the same age as her, and he survived out there on an island with only her brother, she thought!)_

**Jared**: It's nice to meet you as well, Oliver has told me so much about you. And no problem, he did as much for me as I did for him.

**Moira**:Okay, you two head upstairs and I'll call you guys down for dinner when it's time.

**Thea**:I'm coming with you two! I want more time Ollie!

**Oliver**: I would love that Speedy!

**Thea**: Worst NICKNAME EVER!

**Jared**: Yeah...not the best I've heard. And this coming from a guy who spent years on an island!

**Oliver**: If you saw her before, you would say different!

[Queen Mansion - Oliver's Bedroom]

_(Oliver sits down on the bed next to Thea as Jared walks around the room marvelling at what is to him the phenomenon of Oliver's room)_

**Thea**:I'm so happy you're back! As soon as you are done with all the legal stuff that comes with resurrection we are spending all our time together. _(Oliver nods his head)_.

**Oliver**: I promise Speedy.

**Jared**: And don't worry, I'll be here to make sure that happens, kept him alive on that island for a reason _( Jared said standing by Oliver's desk still appreciating everything in Oliver's room, he gives Thea a warm smile. Oliver notices Jared smiling, reflecting that this is the first time in awhile he has smiled so much. It's been awhile since either of them had. There weren't many reasons to, after everyone they kept losing there was never a right time. Suddenly, Thea gets up and walks to Jared giving him a tight hug which he returns albeit after a moment of confusion)_

**Thea**:That's for officially becoming my new friend, thanks for bringing him back!

**Oliver**: By the way, how do you know about all the legalities of being resurrected?

**Thea**: Laurel! since you left I relied on her and she helped me a lot Ollie and I believe I helped her as well. And while I was spending time with her I found a passion for law. So you know I've been studying up, not your dumb little sister anymore!

_(Jared notices Laurel quietly approaching, but doesn't say anything)_

**Oliver**: Wow, I can't believe she did that!

**Thea**: Yeah she helped me stay sane soo... Ollie? _Thea says as she sits on the bed beside him again. _Do you plan on seeing Laurel soon? She has helped me so much since you've been gone, I think you should go see her.

**Jared**: (With a smirk on his face) First thing he did after we got out of the hospital.

**Thea**: What happened when you saw her?_Thea asks Oliver, laughing internally at the fact that even after 5 years on a deserted island his first though is Laurel_

**Oliver**:I told her the truth that I didn't cheat on her with Sara. But when I found her on the boat she became my responsibility. And I failed, spectacularly. I don't think anything can happen between us..

**Thea**: Isn't there anything you can do?

**Oliver**:There is nothing I can do. I don't want to bring any more pain to her life. I didn't deserve to be with her from the beginning.

**Jared**: Do you still love her? _(Jared asks already knowing the answer but Laurel needed to hear it)_

**Oliver**:I have always loved Laurel and always will. She's one of the reasons why I'm still alive right now.

**Thea**: What do you mean?

**Oliver**: There were times that I came close to dying on that island. A few of those times, I was separated from Jared and when I thought that I didn't have what it would take to make it, I would think about you and her. Both of you telling me to fight and come back to you. Thinking of seeing you two again gave me the strength I needed in those times.

**Jared**: So as long as she is happy, you're fine to love her from afar?

**Oliver**: Yeah…...

**Laurel**:Ollie?"_(Oliver slowly looks up to see Laurel standing at the doorway with watery eyes. Jared and Thea walk past Laurel as he sees Laurel approaching him)._

**Oliver**:How much did you hear?

**Laurel**: Basically heard everything, All of it! Especially you saying you still love me. Do you really mean that?

**Oliver**:Yes.

_(Laurel walks forward towards him as she wraps her hands behind the back of his neck before he stops her_

**Oliver:**Don't!.

_**Laurel**__: _Why

**Oliver**: I've already caused you so much pain, I didn't cheat on you but I still didn't bring Sara back. I would do anything to…

_Before he can finish Laurel kisses Oliver. A deep passionate kiss that he returns with equal passion. They break apart and they lean their foreheads against each other._

**Oliver**: How can your forgive me so easily?

**Laurel**:You did nothing to forgive, she was at fault, not you!

**Oliver**:I love you!

**Laurel**: I love you too!

_Laurel takes him with another deep kiss and then hugs him tightly.)_

[Meanwhile - Outside in hallway]

**Thea**: You knew she was standing there, didn't you?

**Jared**: _Jared with a slight grin _I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Thea**: Thank you! _( Thea gives Jared a hug while thinking how glad she was Oliver had someone like him to help him on the island, considering what he just did for him)_

**Jared**: No problem, he means a lot to me so I'll do whatever I can to make sure he's happy. _(Thea responds with a warm smile as they pull apart from the hug. Oliver and Laurel step out with Oliver's arm around her waist, as Laurel notices Thea and Jared pulling apart from each other)_

**Thea**: Sooo…. Are you guys back together?

**Laurel**: _(Laurel gives Thea a big smile, the biggest she has had in awhile Thea remarks in her head) _I don't think we ever broke up, but yeah we are together!

**Oliver**: Laurel, this is Jared. Like i said earlier, we both saved each others lives countless times. Neither one of us would be here without the other.

**Jared**: Oh please, I saved you more times than you can count, Ivy League drop out!

**Oliver**: Right so we're just going to ignore all the times I had to carry you on my back running away from the animals.

**Jared**: That only happened because I hurt my leg helping you.

**Oliver**: I had that shot, didn't need you to cover for me!

_(Laurel and Thea start laughing at the bickering between the two, both realize how close the two seem to each other as they laugh and bicker about the dangerous situation they were probably in. It took them a few seconds to realize but then Laurel and Thea looked at each other with concerned looks. Just what did they go through on the island)_

**Raisa**: Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready!

**Oliver**: Thank you Raisa, we will be right there!

[Queen Mansion - Dining room]

**Tommy**: What did I tell you? Yachts suck. _(Tommy gets up from his chair and walks to Oliver)_

**Oliver**: Tommy Merlyn.

**Tommy**: I missed you, buddy. And looks like you and Laurel already had a talk.

**Laurel**: Yeah we did _(Laurel gives Oliver a kiss on the cheek)_

**Oliver**: Tommy meet Jared, he was also on the island with me and will be staying with us from now on.

**Tommy**: Right on! Any friend of Oliver's is a friend of mine, especially if he had a hand in bringing him home.

**Jared**: Nice to meet you! _(They shake hands)_

_(Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner) _

**Tommy**: Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think.

**Thea**: What was it like there? (The table goes quiet and tension fills the room. Oliver and Jared looked at each other, as if having a conversation among each other. Something everyone in the room picked up on.)

**Oliver**: Cold.

**Jared**: Lonely.

_(Laurel takes Oliver's hand in her own and Thea gives a concerned look to the two men)_

**Tommy**: Tomorrow, you guys and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.

**Moira**: That sounds like a great idea.

**Oliver**: Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.

**Walter**: _(About to take a sip from his wine stops) _Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.

_(Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance and Jared catches the bowl and pears and sets them on the table)._

**Raisa**: Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.

**Oliver**: [Speaks Russian] It's no worry.

**Jared**: [Speaks Russian] We all fall sometimes.

(Tommy looks at them) (Raisa is equally stunned)

**Tommy**: Dude, you speak Russian?

**Walter**: I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.

**Oliver**: I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter. _(Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea)_

**Thea**: I didn't say anything.

**Jared**: She didn't have to. (Moira nods in acknowledgement)

**Moira**: Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.

**Walter**: We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.

**Oliver**: _(Visibly pained) _It's fine. _(Oliver gets up)_ May I be excused? (Moira nods)

**Tommy**: Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy.

_(Oliver leaves)_

**Jared**: It's not that he doesn't understand but it just comes as a shock. Everything about coming back is a shock right now but give him time to get used to the changes _(Moira nods, while Thea, Tommy, and Laurel give a concerned look)_. I actually will head up as well, don't feel hungry. (_Jared leaves)_

**Thea**: At least someone understands what he needs right now.

_(Everyone nods in acknowledgement)_

**Moira**:Yes, they have so many scars that show they have been through a lot, more than we can imagine. They will need each other to get used to things now.

_(Everyone at the dinner table was shocked visibly when Moira mentioned their scars)_

[Oliver's Bedroom] – _It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet. Hearing screams from Oliver's room, the Queen family rushed to Oilvers room to see him sleeping on the ground. Jared enters right after and sees Moira approach Oliver_

**Jared**: No wait! _But too late, Moira has already placed her hand on Oliver to try and wake him up._

_He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and aims his hand to her throat. Before he can strike Jared rushes in, flips over Walter and grabs Oliver's arm and uses his right knee to keep him away_

**Jared**: Oliver? Wake up. Oliver?

_(Oliver looks at Jared then down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified)_

**Oliver**: I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. (_Walter helps Moira up)_

**Moira**: Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home. You're home. _She tries to approach Oliver to comfort him._

**Jared**: No! Don't come close right now. Let me put him back to bed, he'll have trouble with you all. _Walter and Moira nod and hesitantly leave the room. Thea still stands at the door still processing what just happened. After a few mins of Jared comforting Oliver to sleep, he leaves the room with the still shocked Thea._

**Jared**: He'll be fine, don't worry! _Jared tells Thea seeing how concerned she looks._

**Thea**: hmm...Do you also get nightmares?

**Jared**: Yeah, we both do and being back and finally getting a chance to rest will probably bring more than we are used to. But don't worry we will get through them.

**Thea**: Okay ...Thea_ looks between Jared entering his room and Olivers, thinking about how tough the road head is for her brother and her new friend._

[Inside Tommy's Mercedes SLR]

**Tommy**: Your funeral blew.

**Jared**: Did you get lucky?

**Tommy**: Fish in a barrel. They were so sad...

**Oliver**: No.

**Tommy**: And huggy...And I am counting on another target rich environment for your guys welcome home bash.

**Oliver**: At our what?

**Tommy**: You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway? [Oliver looks at his father's old factory]

**Oliver**: No reason. _Jared realizes this is where they will be setting up for their night time activities._

**Tommy**: So where to? Lunch?

**Oliver**: Laurel's office.

**Tommy**: Really? You just saw her yesterday and now i gotta share you already.

**Jared**: _Laughs at Tommys comment._ Actually it's for me I need her help with legal stuff.

[CNRI Office]

**Johanna**: Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.

**Laurel:** Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign.

**Thea**: Mm-hmm.

**Laurel**: He's got Grell in his back-pocket.

**Johanna**: You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot.

**Laurel**: No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.

**Thea**: No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.

**Oliver**: Hello, Laurel.

_Laurel rushes and gives him a deep kiss while taking him in her arms. Thea rushes and gives Jared and Tommy a hug_

**Laurel**: What are you guys doing here?

**Oliver**: Needed your help. Mom told me CNRI will take care of getting me resurrected but we also need help in getting Jared all his legal documents. He lost everything when his family boat went down.

**Jared**:And my parents weren't the most government trusting people…well basically they were conspiracy theorists so I never had any digital presence..._He lied, a really bad lie, but the best they could come up with explaining no records of Jared on any system. _

**Thea**: Okay say no more, I will get everything ready in time for Oliver's court date and hopefully we can get both done on the same day.

**Laurel**: Yeah Thea can take care of this, Jared you can give her all the information.

**Jared**: Perfect thank you!

_Thea and Jared give each other a warm look, Laurel again catching how close the pair seem to be getting._

[Alleyway.]

**Tommy**: Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say? _(A van approaches them from behind)_ What're they doing? _(armed men appear in front)_ What the hell?

**Bystander**: Hey! _(One of the men shoots him dead)_

[ Desolate warehouse]

**Kidnapper**: Mr. Queen. _(The hood is yanked of Oliver's head)_ Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident?... I ask the questions. You give me the answers. _(tasers him)_ Did he make it to the island?... Did he tell you anything? _(tasers him) _

**Oliver**: Yes...he did.

**Kidnapper**: What did he tell you, Mr. Queen? _(Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor. Also zip-tied. Jared is pretending to still be out,already out of his cuffs)_

**Oliver**: He told me I'm gonna kill you.

**Kidnapper**: (laughs) You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.

**Oliver**: _(shows his hands) _Not anymore.

_The first kidnapper attacks Oliver, Oliver meanwhile dodges his attack stabs him in the neck with the broken leg of the chair he was on. Jared disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield to take the bullets from the third. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Oliver apprehends him_

**Oliver:** You killed that man.

**Kidnapper 3**: You don't have to do this.

**Oliver**: Yes, I do. Nobody can know our secret. _(He breaks his neck–killing him)_

**Jared**: Well I hope this means we start our nighttime duties right away.

**Oliver**: Yes! _Oliver says while checking on Tommy_

[Queen Mansion] - Living Room

**Detective Lance**: So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?

**Oliver**: I don't know. Find him and you can ask.

**Detective Lance**: Yeah. What about you two? You see the hood guy?

**Tommy**: I saw... just movement. Everything blurry.

**Jared**: Yeah, I was kind of out of it.

**Detective Lance**: Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?

**Moira**: Were you able to identify the men?

**Detective Hilton**: Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.

**Detective Lance**: Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.

**Moira**: I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective.

**Walter**: If Oliver or Jared can think of anything else, we'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. _(Detective Lance chuckles)_

**Detective Lance**: Your luck never seems to run out, does it?

**Moira**: Oliver,Jared, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on.

**Oliver**: We don't need a babysitter.

**Moira**: Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need, for the both of you. _(She says, giving both Oliver and Jared a glare that tells them, they have no say in the matter)_

[In the car]

**Oliver**: So...What do we call you?

**John Diggle**: Diggle's good. Dig if you want.

**Jared**: You're ex-military?

**Diggle**: Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? _(No response) _Sir? [The car door opens and closes][Cars honk][Diggle looks behind to find Oliver and Jared gone. He slams on the brake] Sir! [He gets out and looks behind. They are gone]

[Oliver and Jared walks through the slums. They reach his father's old factory and scale the fence. They enter the abandoned factory and convert it to make their lair. In a montage they train intensively - sharpening their skills, Oliver primarily working on his archery while Jared sharpens his sword play]

[Parking Lot]

**Adam Hunt**: You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale.

**Man**: Yes, Mr. Hunt.

**Hunt**: And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation.

_[They stop walking. Hunt walks towards him] _Why are you still here? _[The man leaves] [They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and ARROW appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life] _**Bodyguard 1**: _[Whoosh] _Unh! **Bodyguard 2**: _[To Hunt] _Get in the car! _[He fires into the ceiling,where he last heard a noise] _**Arrow**: Hey. You missed. **Bodyguard 2**: Unh! _[Whoosh]_ Unh! _[Whoosh] _**Hunt**: _[Whoosh. Car door glass smashes] _Unh! _[He pulled out of the car] _What? What? Just... just tell me what you want.

**Arrow**: You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night.

**Hunt**: Or what?

**Arrow**: Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how.

**Hunt**: If I see you again, you're dead!

_Arrow turns around and throws an arrow that cuts through Hunt's cheek_. _Hunt turns to look at the arrow where it hits a pillar and turns back to look at Arrow to find him gone._

[Hunt Multinational] - _Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with a hooded guy shooting arrows at him. He tells them to be back at his office by 10PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down._

**Detective Hilton**: It looks like Queen was telling the truth.

**Detective Lance**: Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it.

[Outside the Queen Mansion] _Oliver and Jared leave for the party. Oliver opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party. _

**Diggle**: Put on your seat belt, sirs. Wouldn't want you to miss your party. [Oliver and Jared get in and smile in disbelief]

[Welcome Home Party].

_Tommy sees them and ushers them in. _

Tommy: Everybody, hey! Men-of-the-hour! [crowd cheers] Whoo! And, ladies, please give these men a proper homecoming. _[Music plays as Oliver and Jared approach and climb on center stage: ? We are the champions ? We are the champions ? Of the world?] _

Oliver: Thank you very much, everybody!

_Tommy gives them a shot_

Oliver and Jared: _[to the crowd]_ We missed Tequila!

_Jared and Tommy check out girls,Oliver shakes his head as he knows Jared won't actually do anything. Diggle stands the background._

**Tommy**: Now by my rough estimate, you have not had s*x in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden. _Tommy says looking at Jared, knowing Laurel would kill him if he suggested that to Oliver._

**Jared**: Which one is she?

**Tommy**: The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight."

**Oliver**: What's "Twilight"?

**Tommy**: You're both so better off not knowing.

[Service Hallway-A few mins later]

**Diggle**: Something I can help you with, sir?

**Jared**: _[turns around] _I just wanted a second to myself.

**Diggle**: I would believe you, Mr. Wilson, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way._ [Motions to the door]_

**Jared**: It's locked. [_Diggle goes to check and Jared puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him]_

[Hunt Multinational]

**Drakon**: You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert. [Lock latches] It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here.

_SECONDS LATER TWO of Hunt's men patrol. Everything quiet. For a beat. Then - AUTOMATIC WEAPONS FIRE - the two men REACT - too late - coming around the corner - moving fast - THE ARROW. Bow in hand - fires a bolt - an arrow PINNING one guard - a Parkour-leap off the wall - into a KICK - knocking the other unconscious, as - REINFORCEMENTS surge down the corridor - spraying bullets - the Arrow firing off arrows - fluid motion - a deadly ballet - DISABLING the men one by one - pinning them to walls - to the floor - NEVER STOPPING his inexorable movement down the corridor. The sound of the violence is DEAFENING... _

_[INT. HUNT'S OFFICE - APARTMENT - NIGHT] Hunt's eyes react to GUNFIRE and bedlam outside his CLOSED OFFICE DOORS. Then - even more unnerving - silence. He finally looks scared. His men grip their guns. Ready for - THE DOORS BURST OPEN! The men answer with their guns - the Arrow dodging - moving fast - firing off arrows - extremities - nothing fatal - he's taken out ALL THE GUARDS_

**Hunt**: You missed. **Arrow:** Really? _Jared smirks to himself as he takes a quick glance to the blinking arrow.._

**Hunt**: He's here! Detective

**Lance**: All units, converge! All units, converge!

**Officer**: Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons.

_The Detective and the others watch as he jumps out of the nearest window - and FIRES AN ARROW - THWIKT! - A CABLE TRAILING AFTER IT like a comet - the arrow EMBEDS in the parapet of the Iron Works - cable going taut instantly - The Arrow swings across the chasm - CRASHING THROUGH A WINDOW of the IRON WORKS BUILDING. He's gone_

**Detective Hilton**: Tell me you saw that.

**Detective Lance**: Ok. Let's go. Move.

[Welcome home Party]

**Lance**: Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids. [Booing] Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?

**Oliver**: Detective! It's a private party.

**Detective Lance**: Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?

**Oliver**: Who's Adam Hunt?

**Detective Lance**: He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends. Jared: _Jared joins the group _We've been out of town for...a while.

**Detective Lance**: Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.

**Oliver**: The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood. [The crowd cheers]

**Detective Lance**: Did you even try to save her?

**Detective Hilton**: Ok. Let's go, partner.

**Detective Lance**: Did you even try to save my daughter?

**Detective Hilton**: Sarah wouldn't want this.

**Oliver:** It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!

**Tommy**: Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse.

**Jared**: If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive.

**Tommy**: What-h-happened to you two on that island?

**Oliver & Jared**: A lot

[Hunt- International]

**Hunt: **What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it! How did he do it?

[Lair]

_Oliver comes down the stairs, seeing Jared on the computers_

**Oliver**: I assume no problems despite the intervention from SCPD.

**Jared**: No problem, only got there after everything was over. How long are we going to keep up with 1 persona?

**Oliver:** Not until we can clear all suspicion on both of us.

**Jared**: Are you ever going to tell Laurel and Thea?

**Oliver**: Eventually...

[CNRI]

**Laurel**: If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.

**Thea**: Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel.

**Johanna**: So you get your boyfriend back and a lucky break on the case. What a week for you huh?

**Laurel**:Yeah, things have been great! _Laurel says with a big smile, thinking mostly about Oliver's return being the brightest spot for this week._

**Johanna**: By the way, the other cute guy with him, was he the other guy on the island?

**Thea**: Yeah he is! _Thea answers with a bright smile_

**Johanna**: You seem very happy meeting him.

**Thea**: Yeah, when I first heard Ollie was alive, I thought of how he must have suffered alone for 5 years, but I'm glad he had someone with him, especially someone like Jared.

**Laurel**: Yeah he is pretty special!

_Johanna and Laurel give Thea a sly smiles and which makes Thea blush_

**Thea**: Stop I don't have a crush on him, I just really appreciate that he was there for Ollie. But yeah he is pretty cute! _Thea says giving the two women a sly smile of her own._

[Unknown Location]

**Thug**: The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?

**Moira**: No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.

**Thug**:And the boy that came with him?

**Moira**: Leave him for now as well. But if I think he knows something then he will be dealt with accordingly. Tell Malcolm that for now my son and his friend are no problems to us.


	2. Chapter 2 - Honor Thy Father

**Oliver**: The day I went missing... was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth... that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else. I have to be something else. And I'm not alone, though the island took a lot from, it did leave me with something. Left me a brother, a brother who I know will always be by my side and will help me save my city.

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

**Jared**: Ollie, you have 7 guys on the roof. I have confirmation one of them is Redman!

_Arrow jumps down to the roof as men start running at him. _**Marcus Redman:** Who's that? **Man 2**: Where'd he come from? _Arrow fights three men and wins, while three others watch._ **Man 3**: What's going on here? _(SHOUTING) Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the three men._ **Marcus Redman**: Get the chopper back now. _Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the original four men_. **Marcus Redman:** Who's this guy? _Arrow shoots another man, and then punches him with the bow._

**Marcus Redman:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait! _Arrow backs Marcus Redman against the edge of the building and throws him to the lower roof, on top of the ventilator fan. (Marcus Redman SCREAMING) Arrow jumps onto the ventilator fan next to Marcus Redman and kicks open the grate covering the fan. Sparks explode from the fan. (Marcus Redman GROANING) Arrow grabs Marcus Redman and forces his head toward the fan._

**Arrow**: Marcus Redman, you failed this city.

**Marcus Redman**: Please! No, please, no!

**Arrow**: Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money.

**Marcus Redman**: Okay. _Arrow jumps off of the ventilator fan and off the roof._

**Jared**: Man these guys are too easy, it's a good thing we're going solo. This wouldn't be any fun with both of us.

**Oliver**: Wouldn't even last two minutes, especially if you are using your sword instead of the bow.

[INT. QUEEN MANSION - DAY] _Oliver walks into the sitting room where Moira Queen is sitting on the couch with Walter standing behind the couch and Thea Queen standing next to the couch._ **Newscaster **: Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.

**Oliver**: This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?

**Thea**: Five years on an island and you still know who they are.

**Jared**: We've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while we were away.

**Moira**: No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe.

**Thea**: Oh, what's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?

**Walter**: Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. Moira stands up and Thea straightens her clothes. **Thea**: Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided.

**Oliver**: It's fine, I've been in a courtroom before.

**Thea**: Jared we already got most of your documents done, we can pick up the rest after Oliver's session.

**Jared**: Getting legally resurrected/birthed, somehow the island seems simpler right now.

**Oliver** :(whispering) Right.

_Diggle enters_. **Diggle**: Mrs. Queen? Car's ready. Diggle, Moira, Thea, Jared, Walter and Oliver exit.

[EXT. COURTHOUSE - DAY (PRESS CLAMORING)] **Man**: Mr. Queen, can we get a comment, sir? **Woman**: ...return to civilization after five years on a deserted island. **Man 2**: Can you tell us what happened on that island, Who is the man beside you? **Man**: Tell us about the accident, Mr. Queen. (CAMERAS CLICKING) **Woman**: Is the man beside you the same as who was found with you.

[INT. COURTROOM - DAY]

**Oliver**: There was a storm. The boat went down. My father and I were the only two to make it to the raft. Being low on supplies, my father chose to shoot himself so I could survive. _Moira and Thea can't stop the tears flowing hearing the fate of the Queen head. _I floated on the raft for days, thought I had died until I saw the island. I found Jared on the island, who also had found himself stranded for a year before I arrived. _Moira and Thea looked up in surprise as they both thought Jared arrived after Oliver. He must have been 13-14 yrs old. How did he survive for a year by himself, they thought._ Eventually we knew that we had to live and fight for each other in the hopes we can make it back one day.

**Lawyer**: Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gamut five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.

[INT. COURTHOUSE - DAY]

**Moira**: Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.

**Oliver**: Uh, Mom, that was, uh...a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?

**Moira**: Of course. Oliver: Thank you. _Walter and Moira walk away. _

**Jared**: Good call, that was...

**Oliver**: Yeah... I know.

_Thea gives the two a comforting look. As they are reaching the exit they bump into Laurel_.

**Oliver**: Hey!

**Laurel: **Hey you! _Laurel gives Oliver a deep kiss_

**Jared**: Hi,What are you doing here?

**Laurel**: My job, well more like the D.A.'s. Sorry I couldn't make it.

**Oliver**: No problem, I know you were busy. _Oliver gives Laurel a kiss on her cheek_.

_Jared extends his hand to Emily, standing to the right of Laurel._ **Jared**: Hi, Jared Wilson. _Emily shakes his hand._

**Oliver**: Oliver Queen. _Emily shakes his hand_.

**Laurel**: Oliver,Jared can you give me Thea back? I need her help with the case.

**Oliver:** Sure, we are pretty much done here, Jared's documents will be mailed to your office anyway. But I want to have dinner with you Speedy!

**Thea**: It's good to feel so wanted. Excuse me. _Thea says as she _walks past Oliver and Jared.

**Emily**: It was nice to meet you. **Johanna**: Yeah. Let's go.

[EXT. COURTHOUSE - DAY]

**Reporter**: Mr. Somers, one question, sir. **Somers**: I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you. _(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)_ **Reporter 2**: There's Mr. Queen! _(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY) _**Reporter**: Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen... _Diggle walks with Oliver and Jared to the car_. **Diggle**: Step back everybody, please. **Reporter**: Why was Jared Wilson on the island, where was Sara Lance? **Diggle**: All right. Everybody step back. _Diggle shoves the reporters away. (CAR DRIVING AWAY)_ _Diggle watches the car leave. _

_Diggle is obviously frustrated. _

INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY]

_Oliver and Jared are shirtless, showing all of the scars they have gotten on the island, Oliver starts climbing a thick rope. _

**Oliver**: Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list.

_Jared practices sword skills on metal bars_.

**Jared**: The city's police and the D.A. can't stop him, but that's Laurel will still have help.

**Oliver**: Yeah she still has us. Good luck out there! I have dinner with Thea waiting for me.

**Jared**:Luck, C'mon with these guys I won't need it.

[ INT. SHIPPING DOCK WAREHOUSE - NIGHT]

**Somers**: You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me? (_ELECTRICITY CRACKLING)_** Man**: Yes, sir. _(LIGHTS FLASH ON AND OFF) (BLOWS LANDING) (MEN GROANING) (MUTTERS) Somers looks around as the light comes back on. The two men in the warehouse are lying on the ground, face-down._

**Somers**: What... What...

**Arrow**: Martin Somers...

**Somers**: Who the hell are you?

**Arrow**: ...you've failed this city. Arrow lodges an arrow in his bow and aims at Somers.

**Somers**: No! No, no, no, no, no! Arrow shoots next to Somers.

**Arrow**: You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed, there won't be a second warning.

[QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT]

**Moira**: I hired you to protect my son. Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect. **Diggle**: With all due respect, ma'am, I never had a client who didn't want my protection.

**Moira**: I hired you. That makes me the client. Now where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions? **Diggle**: Ma'am, I truly do not know.

_Oliver and Thea walk into the room_. **Oliver**: And he truly doesn't. Thea: Relax mom, Ollie and I were just having dinner together.

**Moira**: No, I'd rather you promised to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe, you've already been abducted once.

**Oliver**: That maniac saved my life.

**Moira**: This isn't a game. I lost you once. And I am not going through that again.

**Oliver**: Okay. Dig's my guy.

**Moira**: Thank you.

_Jared walks in with a stack of books, and receives the attention of everyone._

**Moira**: And where have you been?

**Jared**: _Hold up the books_ Library, trying to figure out where I can start to catch up on my education.

**Moira**:Hmm well next time please make sure Diggle knows where you are at all times.

_Jared nods as Moira walks out of the room_

**Thea**:If you need any help, let me know. Ollie will be next to useless, trust me!

**Jared**: I will, thank you!

_Thea and Jared walk away as they talk about their day. Both of them seem to be growing closer everyday. _

**Oliver**: Sorry to give you so much grief.

**Diggle**: I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of "grief." But I tell you what... You ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me. Diggle walks away

[INT. SHIPPING WAREHOUSE - DAY]

_Quentin, Somers, and a group of policemen are in the warehouse. Quentin is pacing_.

**Quentin**: Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all.

**Somers**: Which is exactly what I've been saying.

**Quentin**: Yeah. So I guess that 9-1-1 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow... I-I guess...I guess that, well... Hmm. Was that a practical joke?

**Somers**: Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me.

**Quentin**: I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.

**Somers**: I'm not. Somers stands up and threateningly gets in Quentin's space, You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional. _(Quentin SCOFFS) (Quentin SIGHING) Quentin walks and the other policemen walk out. Somers looks nervously at the arrow in his desk. _

[INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY]

_Walter walks off of the elevator, followed by Moira, Oliver, and Diggle_.

**Walter**: As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit. (Oliver WHISTLING)

**Walter**: I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited.

**Oliver**: Dad let me drink soda in the office.

**Moira**: Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming.

INT. OFFICE - DAY

**Moira**: Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit. **Oliver**: Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.

**Walter**: The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.

**Oliver**: Nice. Moira: And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company.

**Oliver**: No.

**Moira**: No, your... Your company.

**Oliver**: No, I don't want to lead anything, not yet. I need time to learn what this company represents in the meantime, Walter is doing a very good job here.

**Moira**: You said that you wanted to be a different person, looks are proving it. You're right, take time to learn more of the company and then take your position when you are ready.

**Oliver**: Thank you, and don't worry I already have some plans.

**Moira**: I can't wait to see what you can do!

[LAW FIRM - DAY]

Thea, Laurel, and Emily are walking together.

**Thea**: Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck.

**Emily**: This isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father.

**Laurel**: Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people. **Emily**: My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up. **Laurel**: Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that.

_Quentin walks into the room with three police officers. _

**Laurel**: What's going on?

**Quentin**: What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments.

**Laurel**: I'm a lawyer. I live to argue.

**Quentin**: I'm your father. I live to keep you safe.

**Thea**: Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?

**Quentin**: Yes, why not do that? Thank you._ (to officers) Please, go with them._ _(to last officer)_Stay there_._

**Laurel**: Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either.

_(Quentin SIGHING) _**Quentin**: This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night. **Laurel:** What? **Quentin**: Yeah. **Laurel**: By who?

Quentin: It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay? You're insistent on doing your job. That's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry.

[INT. LAUREL'S APARTMENT - NIGHT] _Laurel is sitting in a chair, leaning over her laptop. (KNOCK ON DOOR) (MUSIC PLAYING) (KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK) Laurel answers the door and sees Oliver. She smiles and gives him a deep kiss_.

**Oliver**: Hi. Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside.

**Laurel**: Protective custody, courtesy of my dad!

**Oliver**: I see...well at least he's just trying to keep you safe.

**Laurel**: I know...Anyway where is Jared, you two are usually together?

**Oliver**: Jared and Thea are at the library, trying to see if he should give a GED a chance

**Laurel**: Good for him. And I'm sure Thea will be a tremendous help. _Laurel gives Oliver a look that he understands immediately_.

**Oliver**: If anything happens between them I support it, after everything we went through he deserves all the happiness. And if he finds that in Thea I couldn't be happier. But..

**Laurel**: But…

**Oliver**: It will be hard for him to let her in. Girls, relationships isn't something that he has any experience in.

**Laurel**: Who better to teach him then? _Laurel laughs as Oliver joins in_.

**Oliver**: But we can't interfere, knowing Thea she won't let us!

**Laurel**: She won't let you, but me is a diff..

_(THUD) _**Oliver**: Did you hear that?

**Laurel**: What? _(SOFT FOOTSTEP) Oliver takes a butter knife and stands up._

**Oliver**: There's someone on the fire escape. **Laurel**: Wh-What?

Oliver grabs Laurel's hand and starts running with her. **Oliver:** Hey, come on... Come on! _They run toward the door and a man breaks through the door with a machine gun into Laurel's apartment. Oliver pulls Laurel the other way. (MACHINE GUN FIRING) (LAUREL SCREAMS) Another man crashes in through Laurel's bedroom window. (GUNSHOTS) The woman from the warehouse enters and puts her fists up for a fight. (GUN CLICKS) (GUNSHOTS) One of the men with guns is shot. The woman runs. Diggle enters and shoots another man. The woman knocks the gun from Diggle's hands and they fight. (BOTH GRUNTING) Oliver is struggling with whether or not to help or keep his skills secret. Oliver leaves Laurel and runs into the kitchen for a knife. The woman pins Diggle and raises her hand to stab him. Oliver throws his knife and knocks the woman's knife away. The woman gets up and runs out of the apartment. Laurel runs into Oliver's arms. Diggle stands and gets his gun._

**Diggle**: Are you hurt? **Oliver**: No. **Diggle**: This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard. _(SIRENS BLARING)_ **Oliver**:_(softly) _Hey, you okay? _Laurel nods her head in his embrace as he kisses the top of her forehead_ (SIREN WAILING)

[INT. LAUREL'S APARTMENT - NIGHT]

Several cops and medics are in the apartment. Diggle, Laurel and Oliver stand watching. Quentin walks in. Quentin and Laurel hug.

**Laurel**: Daddy!

**Quentin**: Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?

**Laurel**: I'm okay. Those cops that you put on me... (Quentin SIGHING)

**Diggle**: I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car. _Laurel covers her mouth in tears. _

**Quentin**: It's okay. Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.

**Diggle**: I was just doing my job, sir. Quentin: No, your job is protecting him. (to Oliver) It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent.

**Laurel**: Dad!That is not fair

**Quentin**: No, Laurel...

**Oliver**: It's okay. I understand.

**Quentin**: Yeah. Laurel. _Laurel gives Oliver a thankful look, as Laurel was in no mood to tell her father she was back together with Oliver. Something he clearly had not picked up on. _

[INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT]

_Oliver tosses a towel to Diggle and starts walking away. Diggle stands and walks after Oliver who was now talking to Jared. _

**Oliver**: I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it.

**Diggle**: Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking. _Oliver and Jared give him a confused look_.

**Jared**: What for? **Diggle**: The knife. **Oliver**: The knife. I got lucky.

**Diggle**: That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.

**Oliver**: Exactly. I got lucky.

**Diggle**: I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen. Do you understand me? **Oliver**: Yes.

**Diggle**: And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are, both of you.

**Oliver**: Shouldn't take you very long. We're shallow. And tired... Good night.

**Diggle**: (_smirking)_Good night, sirs. _Diggle walks away_

**Jared**: He might be a good addition, pretty observant even for a bodyguard

**Oliver**: Hmm, check his background, see if it is noteworthy.

[INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT]

_Oliver is dressed as Arrow in his warehouse. He is putting on his gloves, Jared is working on the computers tracking Somers' current location. _

**Oliver **: We warned him, gave him a chance to confess and face a court's justice

**Jared**: And then he goes after Laurel instead, looks like he didn't get the message!

_Arrow puts on his belt and quiver. Arrow flips on his hood. Arrow opens a crate and takes out his bow. _

**Oliver**: Time to leave a new message, a more painful one.

[INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT]

**Somers**: Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight.

**Man:**_(on radio)_Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace?

Arrow:_(on radio)_ Wallace isn't here. But I am.

**Somers**: We need to move, now. Move! Man: Sir, we've got six men up there. Somers: It's not enough. Move it!

_(MACHINE GUN FIRING) Arrow shoots an arrow into a man. He jumps along the high metal beams and jumped to the ground, crouching. Arrow shoots another man. A third man rounds the corner with a machine gun and Arrow jumps over the side of a fence in the warehouse. Arrow shoots another man and runs toward a fifth, shooting him. He runs down stairs and nocks another arrow. He shoots another man, who falls off of a ledge. Arrow sees Somers run into a different warehouse._ **Arrow**: Somers! _(Somers YELLING) Arrow shoots an arrow into a wooden crate next to Somers' head. (ARROW THUDS) (Somers GROANING) Somers (yelling): Oh, God, no, no, no._ **Arrow**: He can't help you. _Arrow shoots another arrow onto the other side of Somers' head_. **Arrow** :_(yelling)_ I want the truth about Victor Nocenti.

**Somers**: I can't. The Triad will kill me.

**Arrow**: The Triad's not your concern right now. _Arrow shoots another arrow between Somers' legs. (WHIMPERING LOUDLY)_ **Somers**: All right, all right, all right. _(shakily)_ It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad. **Arrow:** Acting on whose instructions? _Arrow shoots again above Somers' head. (Somers SCREAMING)_ Somers: All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me. _A shot races past the Arrow as he turns around and sees the Woman that attacked in Laurel's apartment_. **Woman (in foreign language)**: Move away from him. **Arrow (in same foreign language)**: Make me. _Arrow and the Woman fight. They both are very skilled. (GRUNTING) (SIRENS APPROACHING) Woman knocks Arrow to the ground._ _The Arrow quickly counters and gets back up. Arrow and the Woman run in opposite directions._ **Policeman (over megaphone)**: You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air.

_Arrow runs outside and climbs over a storage unit. He starts to run and stops at the click of a gun_. **Quentin (pointing gun)**: Freeze! You twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up. _Arrow grabs an arrow from his leg sheath and throws it at Quentin. Quentin drops his gun. (SIRENS WAILING) (GRUNTS) Quentin stumbles back and looks around to see no trace of the Arrow, other than a blinking arrow holding his gun to the storage unit. Quentin presses a button on the blinking arrow. (RECORDING REWINDING) (RECORDING PLAYS)_ **Somers:** All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me. **Quentin (looking around)**: You son of a bitch. _(SIRENS WAILING) _

[INT. LAW FIRM - DAY]

_Laurel, Emily Nocenti, and Thea watch the news report. _

**Newscaster**: Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port, was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also being accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million in bribes. Thea turns off the TV. **Thea**: Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the D.A. now has no choice, with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him.

**Laurel**: He's going to jail, Emily. For the rest of his life.

**Emily Nocenti**: Thank you so much for fighting for us.

**Laurel**: Well, thank you for being brave enough to let us.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lone Gunman

_To my family, I am the brother and son who just returned home after being lost at sea 5 years ago. They don't know that I, along with my brother I made on the island came back with a mission, to bring justice to our city, and they never can. The men and women we've targeted are dangerous, corrupt, a virulent cancer. Cancers like James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in The Glades. There have been many fires and too many funerals. But cancers can be fought and conquered. All it takes are a couple of surgeons... and the right instruments_.

[James' Holder's APT]

**James**: Heh. Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries. _[Chuckles]_ Ok. I'll see you in the office first thing. _[Telephone beeps] [Cracks...James looks around but can't see anyone but he knows someone is here]_ I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out.

**Arrow**: Go ahead. They can't hear you._ Arrow jumps down and grabs James by his shirt._ **James**: _(shaky)_What the hell do you want?

**Arrow**: How many people died in those fires? How many?! The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree. James Holder... You... _[Gunshot] [Grunts]Arrow jumps to the side, taking cover behind a desk._ [Grunts]

**Jared**: Oliver! What's going on, I hear shots.

**Oliver**: Sniper! Roof of building across the street, check for any cams.

**Jared**: On it! Get out of there! He has your location!

**Oliver**: It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more..._[Gunshot] [Grunts]...Arrow jumps off the roof, onto the cable he had waiting._

**Jared**: Oliver!

**Oliver**: I'm fine, just nicked me. I got away I'm on my way back.

[Lair]

**Jared**: Alright, there you go! _Jared pulls to finish the stitch on Oliver's arm._

**Oliver**: Thank you as always! Oliver tries to get up and falls back down right away..

The bullet... Poison...Ahh.

_Jared rushes to the suitcases and grabs some herbs and forces Oliver to swallow them and gives him some water. Miracle herbs don't fail now Jared thinks to himself. _ _2 hours later. _

**Oliver**:What happened?

**Jared**: The bullets were laced with curare, a rare and deadly poison, the killer's unique M.O. He's killed all over the world... Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him... Deadshot.

**Oliver**: We were prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality, no honor, no code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on the list.

**Jared**: It puts him right at the top. You okay if I suit up next, been a few days since I've been out.

**Oliver**: That because you've been spending quite some time with Thea. _Oliver blushes at his comment but chooses to ignore it._

**Jared**: Alright let's head out, your mom will start worry in about half an hour.

[SCPD Station - Night]

**Hilton**: It doesn't make sense. Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the hood. And we recovered at least one arrow.

**Lance**:Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms.

**Hilton**:Maybe he's finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow. It's like you said, the guy's a whackjob.

[Above the Lair, empty warehouse - Day]

**Oliver**:So what do you think? Great spot for a consultation agency or what?

**Thea**:Sweet.

**Tommy**:Though I gotta tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for.

**Oliver**:We actually already have a name.

**Laurel**:We? Jared are you helping Ollie with this?

**Jared**:Yeah, I don't think studying is what I want to do right now but this sounds great.

**Tommy**:Are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a... well, running anything.

**Oliver**: But we have a starting point and we can work with that. This will be a good way for me to learn how to manage company resources without having direct control. We want to provide small business owners tools, resources, and advice to help them grow. The glades is a good place for us to start, we can learn and try to help develop this place. We already asked Walter to provide us some training sessions before we officially kick off.

_Thea and Laurel both look to Jared and Oliver with warmth and compassion. They can't help but be proud of the thinking that these two are showing. Oliver, especially, as this is a complete opposite of who he used to be. Laurel walks up and gives Oliver a deep kiss, while Thea gives Jared a warm hug, which he happily returns. As they pull apart, they catch the look in each others' eyes that gives them hope. Hope that the other is feeling the same. _

**Tommy**:Alright, I got to roll.

**Laurel**: Can you drop Thea and I off at CNRI, we promised Johanna we would come back after. _Tommy nods as heads out. Laurel follows after giving Oliver a kiss. Thea also follows Laurel but stops when she realizes her hand was caught in Jared's hand. Neither realizing after the hug the continued to hold hands. She quickly pulls out and runs out blushing._ **Oliver**: So... what do you think Dig? _Trying to draw his attention away from the scene he just saw between Jared and his sister. _

**Diggle**: Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary.

**Oliver**: Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please.

**Diggle**: I have a very high regard for how perceptive you two are. I imagine you won't have any problem with getting things off the ground.

[SCPD Station]

**Hilton**:Got ballistics back on the Holder murder. They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to the stippling and size of the entry wound, they estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards away.

**Lance**:_[Chuckles] _A hundred yards? What, so the hood shoots him from another building, goes over to his place, he takes out his security, and then he fires off a few arrows?

**Hilton**:And according to his tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of strychnos toxifera.

**Lance**:What?

**Hilton**:Curare. It's a kind of poison.

**Lance**:Oh. Ok, so now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it. **Hilton**:We still found arrows on the scene. Solid evidence the hood was there. _Lance Sighs. _Where are you going?

**Lance**:I'm going to get my own evidence.

[Somewhere in the glades - Day]

**Oliver**: So what did you find?

**Jared**: 7.62 millimeter rounds. The money trail leads back to the Bratva...

**Oliver**: the Russian mob. Finally... some good luck.

[Car Shop in the glades]

_[Electricity crackling] [Speaking Russian] [Speaking Russian] _

**Oliver**: I'm looking for Alexei Leonov.

**Man**: There is no here by the name.

**Jared**: Not here but the basement downstairs

_The man pulls out a gun aims at Oliver who immediately disarms him and knocks him down with one punch. Jared and Oliver pull on their shirts to show their tattoos on their chests showing they were both Bratva captains._

**Jared**:(smirking) Pleased to meet you.

**Man**:I apologize, I am Alexei Leonov. _One of the other two standing men speaks up_. We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one. _[Clears throat]_ So... How can I be of assistance?

**Oliver**: I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter gun laced with curare.

**Alexei**:I know no man who uses such tools.

**Jared**: But you can find out who does.

**Alexei**:First, we will drink to each other's health, then I will look into the identity of this man you seek. Ahh. I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family.

_Jared and Oliver look to each other and smirk slightly without the notice of the others, the mechanic who Oliver just took down in one hit was supposed to kill them._

[Queen Mansion - Day]

**Hilton**: Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening.

**Walter**:Carl was a titan.

**Lance**:A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries?

**Walter**:Well, industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy.

**Hilton**:I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life.

**Moira**:Are you implying something, Detective?

**Lance**:Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies.

**Moira**:And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family?

**Walter**: Unidac's in receivership, Detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow, so... if I was taking out the competition, I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time.

**Hilton**:We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers. Let them know to be careful. **Moira**:Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety. **Walter**:Well... Thank you for your concern, gentlemen. Our security consultant, Mr. Diggle, is taking all the necessary precautions.

**Lance**:Yeah. Right. Well, if you need us, we're just a 911 call away.

[Big Belly Burger]

**Diggle**:Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and drinks.

**Tommy**:The girl's pretty cute.

**Diggle**:That's my sister in law.

**Tommy**:Who I will never speak to or... look at. Ever!

**Thea**: Gonna grab a booth.

**Laurel:**She's not wearing a wedding ring. Brother out of the picture?

**Diggle**:Yeah, you could say that.

[At the bar]

**Carly**:Hey you. So sweet of you to adopt all these kids. They need a good role model.

**Diggle**: Very funny..That's my client Oliver Queen and his family and friends.

**Carly**:How dangerous is this gig?

**Diggle**:It's a cakewalk, Carly, don't worry.

**Carly**Too late. Or have you forgotten this job got your brother killed? Because, Dig, I haven't. I can't.

[At the table]

Laurel: I heard about my dad questioning Walter, I'm sorry.

Oliver: It's okay, he was just doing his job.

_Thea and Jared are busy munching away at their pile of food, catching glances of each other._

Tommy: Well, I am up for some drinks what do you guys say after we finish here, we go hit clubs or bars.

Laurel: Thea and I will have to pass, busy day tomorrow.

_[Cell phone rings]_

**Oliver**:Hello? [Speaking Russian] Хорошо, подожди один момент. It's work calling, Jared and I have to go. Diggle can you drop my sister and girlfriend off when they are done. _Diggle turns around but before he can respond, Oliver and Jared are long gone. Diggle hears Carly laughing behind him, while Diggle just looks towards the door frustrated._

[Outside Big Belly Burger]

**Oliver**:So we checked out?

**Alexei**: You did. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address. Where he stayed last time, he was in Starling City. But that is all. Let's hope he's a creature of habit. 1700 Broadway, Papp Motel, room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first.

[Pell Hotel- Day]

The Arrow burst in, firing as Deadshot dodged and took cover behind his bed, grabbing a wrist gun and firing while the archer took cover and as Deadshot was reloading, two arrows were flying, causing for the marksman to take cover behind the bed as he fired again from his wrist gun before jumping out of the window and as the sirens blared, the arrow took the hitman's destroyed laptop and quickly left the hotel.

[Lair]

**Jared**: We're going to need some help from your company. _Jared walks down the stairs and throws his gear in frustration. As their only evidence is riddled with bullet holes. He swears, he will take Deadshot down_

**Oliver**:What happened?

**Jared**: He was smart, he made sure to destroy his laptop when he saw I was going to get it.

**Oliver**: And how does Queen Consolidated help? And not my company, I'm not in charge

**Jared**: _(smirks) _Not yet! Anyway, the IT division has an analyst who will make quick work of this. I've seen her records, this shouldn't be an issue for her.

[Queen Consolidated - IT Division - Day]

_Jared and Oliver step up to Felicity Smoak working at her desk_

**Oliver**:...Ahem..._Felicity turns around_.. Felicity Smoak? Hi. I'm Oliver Queen.

**Felicity**:Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen.

**Oliver**:No, Mr. Queen was my father.

**Felicity**:Right, but he's dead. I mean, he drowned. But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble. Which will end. In 3... 2... 1.

**Jared**:We are having some trouble with this laptop and they told me that you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop and well...

**Felicity**: look like bullet holes.

**Jared**: My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.

_A few mins later_

Felicity: It looks like a blueprint of the exchange building where the Unidac Industries auction is going to happen.

Jared: Okay thank you! That was very quick!

_Oliver nods in understanding as he realizes Jared wants to bring her in. Considering the skills she just showed and her previous records she should be a good fit. Eventually we will bring her in, priority will be on Diggle. _

[Queen Mansion - Thea's room - Evening]

_Laurel and Thea are looking at dresses in Thea's wardrobe_

**Thea**: Do you want to wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?

**Laurel**: I'll take the black Calvin Klein one, I know Ollie will love to see that one

**Thea**: Okay, then I will take this red Posen. _Would Jared like this dress,_ _Thea thinks to herself not realizing Laurel caught on to Thea getting lost in her thoughts._

**Laurel**: Thinking of how Jared will react to you in the dress,hmm?

_Thea is pulled out of her thoughts at Laurels question and blushes while heading to her bathroom to change. Laurel laughs at the young Queen and lets her ignore the question_

[Lair-Evening]

**Oliver**: The exchange building is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building. **Jared**: Lawton could get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere. We can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. We can't do this alone.

**Oliver**: We don't need to, we have the perfect person to ask for help. _Oliver grins_

[Outside SCPD station]

_Detective Lance walks out to his car, shifting in his pockets for his keys. He turns around when he hears a noise, sees nothing and turns back to his car Suddently he is pressed against his car by the Arrow._

**Lance**:Ah, you son of a bitch!

**Arrow**:Detective, quiet!

**Lance**:You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station!

**Arrow**:Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him "Deadshot" because he never misses. You can look this up after I go.

**Lance**:Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?

**Arrow**:Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help.

**Lance**:_[Chuckles] _Yeah? Professional help.

**Arrow**:Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear kevlar.

**Lance**:I'll them to shoot you..._Lance turns around to see no one there._

[On the roof of the building across SCPD]

**Jared**: So do you think he'll do it?

**Oliver**: He will, I know Lance and his principles won't let him stay away.

**Jared**: Okay whatever you say. Just make sure you leave the suit where we discussed.

**Oliver**: Don't worry I'll take care of it.

[Exchange Building]

_[Classical music playing] [Indistinct chatter] _

_Oliver and Jared walk up to Walter._ **Oliver**:Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?

**Walter**:Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the three most beautiful women at my side tonight. **Jared**:Three?

**Walter**:Mm-hmm. Thanks for coming, Laurel,Thea. It means a lot to your mother. And me.

**Laurel**: Of course, and thank you for recommending CNRI to close your deal.

**Woman**: Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.

**Walter**:Thank you, Gina. Mm-hmm. Shall we? Mm-hmm_. Laurel, Thea and Moira follow Walter to close their auction bid. Oliver and Jared looked at each other with concern as the mission just became much harder._

_[2nd floor]_

**Guard 2**_:_Warren Patel. I'm going to need you to come with me, sir. **Guard 1**:Unit one, all clear. **Guard 1**:Unit two, you copy? **Guard 2**: We have Patel in custody. Still, no sign of Lawton. **Guard 1**:Unit three? **Guard 3**:I'm at the northwest perimeter. **Guard 3**:All clear. **Guard 1**:Unit four? **Guard 4**: Parking structure is clear. **Guard 1**:Unit five, what's your status? **Lawton**:This is unit five. All clear.

[1st floor]

**Lance**: Well, don't you scrub up nice?

**Oliver**:Here to support my family.

**Lance**:Yeah, me too, God help me.

**Jared**:Dig. Got your eyes open?

**Diggle**:That's what I'm here for, sir.

**Jared**:This guy's out of time. If he's going to do something, it's going to happen before the auction.

**Diggle**: Sir?

**Jared**:Oliver and I heard the story on the radio.

_[Gunshots begin to sound out the room][All screaming]Jared, Oliver and Diggle take off to Queen family._

**Oliver**:Are you ok? **Jared**:Are you hurt?

**Laurel**: No, we're fine! _Thea reaches to grab Jared for comfort, which he happily provides._

**Moira**:Where is Walter? **Diggle**:Walter's fine, I saw Lance take him out. Sir, I have to get you out of here.

_In the rush of people, everyone gets separated. Oliver keeps his body in front of Laurel and Moira and shields them out the exit. Jared hands Thea to Diggle just as they get forced apart. _**Jared**_:_Get her out of here!

**Thea**:Noo!

**Diggle**:Go, go, I'll find him, ma'am, I'll find him. _Diggle hands Thea over to a cop and runs back in for Jared_

[Roof of building across the Exchange building]

_Lawton continued firing when a flying arrow caused for Lawton to take cover. _

**Arrow**: Drop your guns.

**Lawton**:I admire your work. Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy. **Arrow**:We're not in the same line of work. Your profession is murder.

**Lawton**: You've taken lives.

**Arrow**:For the good of others. You're out for yourself.

_Lawton scoffed before firing at the pillar behind which was the archer, with bullets. As soon as he emptied the magazine, the Hood went out and fired an arrow and took cover again before he heard a 'thud' and as he peeked out, he saw Deadshot lying on the floor, with an arrow sticking out of his targeting eyepiece_

_[Thud] [Groaning] Jared turns around to see Diggle falling to the ground_

_2 hours later, Diggle wakes up groggy and sees Jared._

**Diggle**:You're that vigilante.

**Jared**:Easy, Dig. You were poisoned.

**Diggle**: Son of a bitch.

**Jared**: I could have taken you anywhere, could have taken you home. I brought you here.

**Diggle**:You really did lose your mind on that island.

**Jared**:Found a couple things along the way.

**Diggle**:Like what, archery classes?

**Jared**:Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power. And we want you to join us. _[Diggle Scoffs]_ Special Forces out of Kandahar. It's perfect. You're a fellow soldier.

**Diggle**:you're not a soldier. You're a criminal. And a murderer. _Diggle starts to walk away_

**Jared**: The bullets were laced with curare.

_Diggle stops walking and turns around_ **Diggle**:That's Floyd Lawton's M.O.

**Jared**: He is the sniper that I stopped.

**Diggle**:Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer?

**Jared**:I'm-We, Oliver and I, are giving you the chance, a chance to help other people's families

[Queen Mansion-Night]

_[Door opens] Jared walks in and is immediately stopped when he hears Thea's voice, which sounds worried but also very angry. In all the mess with Diggle, he forgot to call the house to let them know he was okay. Jared realizes this as Thea walks over closer_

**Thea**: Where were you?

**Jared**: I..Before he could respond, Thea continued to yell at him

**Thea**: Are you so self-centered that you don't think that people who care about you are gonna wonder where you are after we all got shot at!

**Jared**: I know, I'm so sorry. Dig took a bullet while we were getting out so I took him to the hospital. I'm…. _Thea rushed in and hugs him, he can feel her tighten her hug as returns it. Jared takes his hand and raises her chin so he's looking into her eyes_

**Jared**: _(softly) _I'm so sorry for worrying you, I promise it won't happen again.

**Thea**: _(whispers)_It better not!

**Oliver**: ..cough..

_Jared and Thea pull apart as they hear Oliver speak recovers quickly from the scene she knows her brother just saw them and rushed to her room upstairs._

**Oliver**:You better not hurt her!

**Jared**: Honestly, I don't know if I should act on this. Ollie you know what kind of darkness I would bring in her life.

**Oliver**: I remember you telling me on the island to let Laurel's brightness fight my darkness, so why not let Thea's do the same for you.

**Jared**: That's a big ask.

**Oliver**: yeah...it she's my sister, I know she can handle it.

**Jared:** That is true! I can see how much strength she has... Anyway so Diggle knows our secret and where the base is.

**Oliver**: Figured as much when you said he got shot. Needed the herbs to heal him… i would've have done the same. What do you think, will he join us?

**Jared**: No doubt about it. He just needs some time.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Innocent Man

[Queen Mansion - Night]

_Moira is watching TV on the couch. _

**Reporter on TV**: There were no signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle, but hours later, the police found that the bloodstained kitchen knife in the trunk...

_Moira hears the door open and close. Moira sighs…_

**Moira**:Boys!

_Oliver and Jared walk into the TV room_.

**Moira**:Couldn't sleep, either?

**Oliver and Jared**: No.

**Reporter on TV**:Forensic analysis verified...

**Jared**:What are you watching?

**Moira**:Peter Declan. A guy who killed his wife.

**Reporter on TV**:Blood on the blade,Peter Declan's fingerprints... Despite the growing list of evidence...

**Oliver**:Right. This guy killed his wife in their baby's room.

**Jared**:How do you know about it?

**Oliver**:Saw something about it earlier.

**Peter Declan on TV**:Camille was everything to me. I couldn't kill her any more than I could kill myself.

**Moira**: So why can't you two sleep?

**Oliver**: Bad dreams.

**Moira**:About?

**Oliver**: Laurel...I feel like I'll lose her again any second.

**Moira**: I know sweetheart! When I first started seeing Walter I had the same fear…

_Moira looks up to see if Oliver is okay to talk about her and Walter. Oliver gives her a warm smile and a nod to continue. Moira smiles back._

**Moira**: What helped was about talking about it with Walter, he had his own fears that he had about us and talking about it with each other is what helped us through it.

**Oliver**:_ (happy tone) _Thanks Mom!

**Moira**:And you Jared!

**Jared**:Oh just some stuff…

**Moira**: Thea? _Moira and Oliver give him a warm smile indicating their approval._

**Jared**: Yeah...Does everyone know?  
**Oliver**: Yup! _Oliver gives a small laugh. Moira smiles as she hasn't heard her son laugh nearly as much as he used to. Neither had Jared..._

**Oliver**: Why don't you make a play?

**Moira**: She was very worried about you the night of the auction. And I can see she cares for you more than as a friend.

**Jared**: There are reasons.

**Moira**: Mm, what are they?

_Jared looks at them but doesn't answer._

**Oliver**: Right, the fact that you have never been in a relationship. Or don't really talk about your feelings. Oh yeah, you have never even kissed anyone yet… so probably nervous about that...

**Jared**:Those are the top ones. _Jared interrupts giving him a death glare. Oliver laughs at the look, while Moira jokingly slaps him across the arm_.

**Moira**: if you can't talk about your feelings then show her. Be yourself. And then see what her response you also need to consider what her feelings are about you.

_Moira put her hand on his shoulder as she walks away. As Moira walks away, Oliver's face hardens!_

**Oliver**: They say Peter Declan murdered his wife in cold blood. He had no alibi, and all the evidence pointed toward him. He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, an open-and-shut case,

**Jared**: So what's missing?

**Oliver**:Declan's wife Camille worked for Jason Brodeur.

**Jared**: And Jason Brodeur is on the list.

**Oliver**: We got lucky, a day or two later and he would be out time

**Jared**: About Thea, you and I, both know nothing can happen unless we tell her the truth.

**Oliver**: I know! So it's time we tell them, besides we're going to need their help anyway.

[Queen Mansion - Morning]

_Moira walks in with a man, while Oliver and Jared are getting ready to leave._

**Moira**: Boys, this is Mr. Diggle's replacement until he is healed up.

**Man**: Hi. Mr. Queen,Mr. Wilson Rob Scott. I'll be your new body man.

**Oliver**:That's a firm grip you got there, Rob.

**Rob**: That's 5 years SWAT with Monument Point M.C.U.

**Jared**:I feel safer already.

**Oliver**:I want to go into town. Could you please get the car for me?

**Rob**: No offense, Mr. Queen, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash. If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times.

**Oliver**:We're 20 miles from the city. If you don't drive me, how else am I gonna get there?

**Rob**: Right. _Rob walks off to go get the car. _

**Jared**:I like him. **Oliver**: Me too.

_Moira shakes her head as the boys leave as well._

[Queen Mansion - Outside]

_Rob waits by the car as he hears two motorcycles approaching. Jared and Oliver both raise their arms as they wave at Rob_.

**Oliver**:Hey!

**Jared**: See ya!

_Rob raises his arms and watches as they leave. Realizing a second later that his client just left_.

[Unknown Warehouse-Day]

**Man**:Mr. Brodeur.

**Brodeur**:Admiring your handiwork?

**Man**:You should have just let me kill both of 'em.

**Brodeur**:Peter Declan is worth more alive. "Husband kills wife" is a much better headline than "whistle-blower uncovers toxic dumping," don't you think?

**Man**:Either way, 48 hours, all this'll be over.

[CNRI Office]

_Laurel and Thea are sitting at theirs desks working. Everyone else has already gone home_.

_The lights suddenly go out, Laurel and Thea jump up and run to each other when they see hooded men jump down from the roof._

**Oliver**: Hello, Laurel.

**Laurel**: Don't move! _Laurel raises her hidden mace shifting back and forth between the two hooded men._

**Oliver**:We're not gonna hurt you.

**Laurel**:Stay back. My father's a cop.

**Thea**:You are making a huge mistake.

**Jared**:We are not the people you think we are.

**Oliver**:We need your help. Peter Declan is gonna be executed in 48 hours.

We think he's innocent. Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered.

**Laurel**:There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City. Why us?

**Jared**:We're all trying to help.

**Thea**:What makes you sure we are gonna help you?

**Laurel**: Why should we trust you?

**Oliver**:Because you always have.

**Jared**:And hopefully you still can.

_Oliver and Jared take off their hoods. Seeing who it is behind the hood, the two girls are shell-shocked. Before they can say anything, Jared speaks up._

**Jared**: I know you two have a lot of questions but we need to get out of here first.

_The girls don't say anything just nod their heads and follow them out._

[Lair]

_Laurel and Thea are walking around mesmerized. There are different types of arrows spread on multiple tables. Different lengthed swords hanging on a wall. What looks like a pull up bar with different levels. Two ropes that reach the ceiling, mats under the rope. Computers running all sorts of different programs, showing articles, clippings... the main focus appears to be Peter Declan._

**Laurel and Thea**: Why?

_Laurel and Thea ask not angry but confused and worried for the two people that they care for more than anything else._

**Oliver**: _Oliver's throat tightens._ When dad killed himself to save me, he left me with a list. A list of names of people who had hurt our city. And I know I had to stop them, or dad's sacrifice would have been meaningless.

**Jared**: As for me, well… Oliver is my family, he's all I have left of my family. So his mission is my mission.

**Laurel**: And you learned how to do that while alone on an island?

**Oliver**:We were never alone on the island. There were many dangerous people on the island that wanted to kill us. It was either kill or be killed.

**Jared:** My father...my adopted father and his friends taught us how to fight, how to survive.

_Laurel and Thea look at each other trying to comprehend what they were being told. Neither realized when tears started falling girls had so many more questions, why were they targeted on the island, how many people have they had to kill. And then another sickening thought crossed them...Jared's father and his friends why didn't they came back, they wouldn't choose to stay on the island...and they realized there was one good reason they didn't. They all died on the island. _

Laurel: (Shaky) We still have many questions but if you are right then Peter Declan doesn't have a lot of time. We will get started on it right away.

_Thea looks at Laurel and gives her a thankful look for getting composed so quickly. She is still struggling with everything they heard. What happened on the island that they needed to kill people. _

[Iron Heights]

[Cell door clangs]

**Thea**: A jury has charged you as guilty, Mr. Declan.

**Peter**:The evidence was stacked against me, but I didn't kill my wife. I didn't take my daughter's mother from her.

**Lance**:The murder weapon was a knife from your kitchen with your prints on it. It was found, along with Camille's blood, in the trunk of your car. Your neighbors said they heard an argument that night.

**Peter**:We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur. Camille worked for him, and his company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades. Now, Camille told me that she'd gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for my family's safety. And we argued very loudly, yes. Izzy started crying, so Camille went and stayed in her room. In the morning, I went to apologize, and that's when I found her. So I just grabbed Izzy, and I ran outside, and I called 911. I'm innocent, Ms. Lance,Ms Queen.

[Queen Consolidated]

**Moira**:Well, it looks like someone forgot a lunch date with his wife.

**Walter**:What do you mean? Lunch isn't for another- 45 minutes ago. I'm so sorry.

**Moira**:It's all right. The restaurant is holding our table. Is there something wrong?

**Walter**:Compliance department has tagged something, $2.6 million withdrawal from one of our Vancouver subsidiaries.

**Moira**:What-you mean- are you saying that someone embezzled $2.6 million from the company?

**Walter**:Well, it's probably a bookkeeping error, but compliance is understandably worried about an IRS audit.

**Moira**:Hmm. But don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Come on. We're gonna be late.

**Walter**: Okay one more thing to do. Oliver and Jared are almost finished with their training sessions. They've absorbed all the material very well. All that is needed for me to book their certification exam and then can open their consulting agency.

[SCPD- Inside the Station]

[Radio] On our way.

**Lance**:Well, I wasn't the lead on this, but from what I recall, we had fingerprints. We had blood. We got motive, everything.

**Laurel**:Brodeur seems like the type of guy with resources needed to frame someone.

**Lance**:Laurel, in 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm, and he's not getting up. If I thought for a second we didn't have the right guy, do you think there's anything else I'd be doing right now except trying to get at what really happened?

**Laurel**:Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste.

**Lance**:Yeah, but that supervisor, he said that never happened.

**Laurel**:What was his name?

**Lance**:Istook, Matt Istook. He said he didn't even see Camille that day. Happy now?

**Laurel**:Yes.

**Lance**:You know, I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before you started defending criminals.

**Laurel**:I'm not so sure Declan's a criminal. Like you said, he's on a clock.

**Thea**:Can't leave any stone unturned.

[Lair]

**Jared**: You've met with Peter Declan.

**Thea**: You were right. He might be innocent.

**Laurel**: Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered.

**Oliver**: Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify.

**Laurel**: He already has. Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor.

**Thea**: Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him.

**Oliver**: He could be lying.

**Laurel**:Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him.

**Jared**: He hasn't been questioned by me.

_Thea and Laurel were almost startled with the tone Jared said that in._

**Laurel**: Okay, we'll be at CNRI, let us know what you find.

_Laurel and Thea walk out the Lair_

**Jared**: How do you think they are taking this?

**Oliver**: Better than I thought, but it's obvious how confused they are, we have plenty of questions to answer once this is done.

_Jared nods his head as he walks out in full Arrow gear._

[Train Station]

_[Whoosh] _

_Matt Istook wakes up to find his leg wrapped to the train track._

**Matt**:Ahh. What the... _[Train whistle blowing in the distance] _

**Arrow**: Matt Istook.

**Matt**:You're him, that hood guy. You're the guy that's been terrorizing the city.

**Arrow**:Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on death row. Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Blüdhaven.

**Matt**:[Stammers] O-ok. Ok, I- Brodeur paid me to- to say that Camille never spoke to me, but I didn't have anything to do with her death.

_Arrow turns around and starts to walks away_

**Matt**:Oh, God, please. I'll do anything. Y-you could have the file.

**Arrow**: _Arrow stops walking_ What file?

**Matt**:Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur.

**Arrow**:Where is it?!

**Matt**:Let me go, and I'll tell you.

_Arrow takes another step ahead_

**Matt**: [Whistle blowing] Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't go! It's in my desk! The file, it's in my desk at the office! You can have it!

_Arrow walks away._

**Matt:** Get me out of here!

_Without looking back Arrow throws an arrow at the trap to disable it before Matt was hit by the train_.

[Big Belly Burger - At the table]

**Carly**:So when are you gonna tell me?

**Diggle**:Hmm?

**Carly**:About what happened to your arm.

**Diggle**:Oh, it's my shoulder, and it's-it's fine.

**Carly**:I knew that Queen guy was trouble.

**Diggle**:Hey, I never said this happened protecting Queen.

**Carly**:Oh, yeah? Then what's he doing here?

_Diggle turns to see Oliver walk in with another man, clearly his replacement._

**Rob**:Area is secure, sir. _Rob stands guard by the exit._

**Oliver**:Thank you very much, Rob. Hello, Diggle's sister-in-law Carly. I'm Oliver Queen.

**Carly**:I know who you are.

**Diggle**:No, you really don't.

_Carly walks away to give the men some privacy._

**Diggle**: So what you two spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion? [Scoffs]

**Oliver**:This was my father's. I found it when I buried him. We both made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head. And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by my family, and I'm offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours. Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can't do that anymore, because a group of people, people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It does need to stop, and if it's not gonna be the courts and it's not gonna be the cops... Then it's gonna be me and Jared. And, I hope, you. I'm gonna go to the washroom, Rob.

_Rob walks over and nods. 5 mins later._

**Diggle**: Oh, that boy's long gone, man. Phew.

_Diggle laughs while Rob runs towards the washroom to confirm_.

[CNRI]

**Oliver**: Compliments of Jared.

**Thea**:What's in here?

**Oliver**:Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to help save Peter Declan's life.

**Laurel**:As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this. I always thought the law was sacred, i-it fixed everything.

**Oliver**:And now, Laurel? Now what do you think?

**Laurel**:I think there's too many people in this city who only care about themselves... people who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people...

**Thea**:Someone like you and Jared. But Ollie killing people...that..

**Oliver**:You don't need to say more. We know it's wrong but sometimes it can't be avoided. We try to make sure we only kill as a last resort and I know that is not an excuse but it's the best we can do right now. We both understand if you don't want to...

**Laurel**:No Ollie! We are with you. After today, I know the law has shortcomings, if it wasn't for Jared and you, Peter Declan would never have this chance and he would die with everyone thinking he killed his wife. And we will work with you so you can stop killing as much as possible.

**Thea**: She's right. We are with both of you!

**Oliver**: Thank you! _Oliver gives them a warm smile and pulls them into a hug_

**Oliver**: Now I have to go, Walter just scheduled our cert exam.

**Laurel**:Good luck! Both of you!

**Thea**: Wish him luck from me! And you too, I guess. _Thea laughs_

_Oliver rolls his eyes as he leaves. Oliver pass Detective Lance on the way out. _

_Detective Lance walks in to see his daughter and Thea working on her desk. _

**Lance**:Is that the Declan case? You know, it was a funny development on Matt Istook. He, uh, filed a police report. He said the hood harassed him last night. And that's funny, because I gave my daughter Istook's name.

**Laurel**:Dad…

**Lance**:He's a damn criminal, and you working with him, that makes you an accessory.

**Laurel**:I am trying to save an innocent man's life.

**Lance**:No. You're breaking the law.

**Laurel**:Well, I wouldn't have to if the police would have done their job right in the first place.

**Lance**:I asked you how you got this case. You lied to me straight to my face, eh? I thought you and I didn't do that. Guess I was wrong.

**Thea**: Are you okay?

**Laurel**: Yeah, I don't blame him. I did lie to him but seeing everything on this case and the little that Oliver and Jared have told us, we need them watching over this city no matter what he says.

[Starling City Court]

**Laurel**:The mere existence of the file proves that Mr. Istook perjured himself for Jason Brodeur's benefit.

**Lawyer**:That's slander. Jared Swanstrom, Your Honor. I represent Jason Brodeur and Brodeur Chemical.

**Laurel**:The interest of justice requires you to stay the defendant's execution pending exploration of the newly discovered evidence.

**Judge**: Ours isn't a court of justice, Ms. Lance. It's a court of law, and under the law, I don't think your evidence is sufficient to warrant a stay of execution. Your motion for habeas corpus is denied.

[Unknown warehouse]

**Brodeur:** Declan's lawyer's pulling me into this. I'm gonna go to prison, if not for murder, then this- this dumping thing.

**Man**:That won't happen. There are steps we can take.

**Brodeur:**You saw her. She's going after me. [Sighs] She's gonna want to meet with her client after what happened in court today.

**Man**:We have friends up in Iron Heights. Prison can be a dangerous place.

[Lair]

**Oliver**:We're not done yet.

**Laurel**:I'm an attorney. Trust me. We're done.

**Jared**:What do you need to free Peter Declan?

**Thea**:At this point, nothing short of a signed confession from Brodeur.

**Laurel**:Where are you going?

**Oliver**:To get a confession.

_Oliver grabs his the Arrow outfit and leaves the lair._

**Thea**: So do you two just alternate who goes out?

**Jared**: _Laughs_ ..Not really, whoever feels like going takes it. Last week he went more than me but I'm pretty sure I went more this week.

**Laurel**: How often do you go "out"?

**Jared**: Everyday.

_Thea and Laurel are a little proud of the dedication they are showing to make the city a better place. At the same time they can't help but feel worried at the number of times the two of them have been shot at in the past two weeks._

**Laurel**: Okay well while Ollie does his thing, we will head back and see if Peter has anything else to use.

[Jason Brodeur's residence]

_Lights go out and Jason hears someone jump through his window but before he can react he pulled out of his seat and pushed to the call_

**Jason**:What do you want?

**Arrow**:You're gonna confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered.

**Jason**:What, so I can take his place in prison?

**Arrow**:So you can avoid the death penalty.

**Jason**:Except if I'm dead, well, then, you've got no one to pin Camille's murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something. Yaah! That might be difficult. _[Cell Phone ringing]_ My hand!

**Arrow**:Just answer it.

**Jason**:What?

**Man**:It's Ankov. It's going down, one hour.

**Arrow**:What's going down in an hour?... What?!

**Jason**:Let's just say... Peter Declan's execution, it's getting moved up.

_Arrow knocks him out hearing his statement._

**Arrow**: Jared! Brodeur hired someone to go after Declan.

**Jared**: What! Laurel and Thea are there.

**Arrow**: Oh no! Go after them, I won't make it in time

**Jared**: On it!

[Iron Heights]

_Laurel and Thea talking to Peter Decla_n

**Thea**:_[Yells] _We still have a shot.

**Laurel**:Do you remember the friend that I mentioned, the one who believes in you? He is working on something.

**Peter**:I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful.

[Alarm blaring] [Alarm blaring] **Guard**:Secure all corners in cell block "C". The warden's setting up a secure perimeter in "C" block. Stay here, Ms. Lance.

**Laurel**: Wait!

**Man**:There's Lance and Queen.

_A man with ski man drops down and takes down the man rushing the girls. Let's go._

Stop. [Another man yells]

The man with the mask takes him down with swift roundhouse aimed at this face.

_Laurel and Thea realize, it's actually Jared behind the mask by his stature. _

**Jared**: Stay down! Don't move!

_As Thea and Laurel hide behind cover, Jared takes down the remaining three men with quick jabs and kicks. As soon as they are down, guards rush in aiming their guns at Jared. As they fire, Jared runs out._

[Outside Iron Heights]

_Lance runs to Laurel and Thea sitting on the hood of a patrol car._

**Lance**: Laurel. Sweetie. What are you-

**Laurel**:I'm all right.

**Lance**:And you Thea?

**Thea**: Yeah I'm okay too.

**Lance**:well, you were right. Ankov just confessed to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy. Now, listen to me, Laurel. I'm right, too, about him. He's dangerous. He's outside the law.

**Laurel**:I know he is outside the law but today showed that sometimes we need to. If it weren't for him I would be dead. And so would Thea. And so would Peter Declan.

**Lance**: Laurel...Okay I'm not going to argue with you today. And can somebody tell me how the hell he got in with his outfit...can't hide that.

**Cop**: Wasn't wearing his outfit, he was wearing a uniform and a ski mask.

**Laurel**: What?

**Lance**:Nothing. I just had an idea.

[SCPD - Station]

_Detective Lance and Hilton checking something on the computers_

**Hilton**:Ok, here's the footage from the witnesses we interviewed, but I've already scrubbed through all of it.

**Lance**:Yeah? Well, we're gonna do it again. So, listen, when you went through tapes, you were looking for information on a guy in a green outfit and a green hood, right?

**Hilton**:What do you want me to ask for, a man in a wig and a tutu?

**Lance**:I want you to hear for anything that's out of the ordinary, ok? Just play them.

[_Few hours later_]

**Lance**: Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Wait. Go back 10 seconds. What did she say? I'll be damned.

[Queen Mansion - TV Room]

_Laurel,Thea and Oliver are watching the news._

**Reporter on TV**: At least 5 federal, state, and local agencies are seeking millions of dollars in fines and environmental cleanup costs from Brodeur Chemical, new facts have come to light that Brodeur Chemical employee Camille Declan had discovered Brodeur was illegally disposing waste and had collected a file of evidence against her employer before her murder in 2007. Peter Declan, who was convicted of killing his wife, has been released, and the case has been reopened.

**Laurel**: I can't believe how close we came to him being put to death for a crime he didn't commit. This all thanks to you and Jared. _Laurel gives Oliver a deep and passionate kiss_.

**Oliver**: Not just us, both of you helped as well. And hopefully we can count on it for later as well.

**Thea**: Of course! _Jared walks into the room and is immediately taken in an embrace by Thea. _Are you okay, the guards shot at you and I didn't see if they got you or not.

**Jared**: Yeah I'm okay! _Jared gives her a warm smile_.

_Diggle then walks in and joins the group. With the news playing on the TV and the looks he was getting he knew everyone here knew the truth about Oliver Queen and Jared Wilson_

**Oliver**: So I take it you're in

**Diggle**:Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick. But you're right. Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're gonna do this with or without me.

**Jared**:Good to hear!

**Thea**:Welcome to the team!

**Laurel**: Well we just joined today but thank you for accepting!

_Diggle nods in response and everyone turns to the hallway when they hear a lot of noise_

[Door opens]

_**Detective Lance with 3 other officers enter the room.**_

**Lance**:Jared Wilson.

**Jared**:What is this?

**Thea**:You can't just barge in here.

**Lance**:Yeah? Well, I got a badge and a gun that say different.

**Oliver**:Hey, what the hell's going on?!

**Laurel**:Dad!-

**Lance**:Jared Wilson, you're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault...

**Jared**:What is going on? Laurel, stop them!

**Lance**:Trespassing, acting as a vigilante...

**Laurel**:Are you out of your mind?!

**Lance**:And murder. You have the right to remain silent. Give up that right...

[Malcom Merlyn's office]

**Moira**:You wanted to see me,Malcolm?

**Malcolm**:You look nervous, Moira.

**Moira**:Hmm. Do I have a reason to be?

**Malcolm**:We all do. A modern-day Robin Hood.

**Moira**:What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target?

**Malcolm**:Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel. Tell me you see a connection, Moira.

**Moira**:He's not targeting the rich.

**Malcolm**:No, he's not. He's targeting the list. We need to find out who knows about the list besides the relevant members.


	5. Chapter 5 - Damaged

[Muffled yelling]

_Detective Lance and Jared sit at an interrogation table._

**Jared**:Wait, wait! This is a mistake.

**Lance**:I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report. Have you been arrested before?

**Jared** I said, this is a mistake.

**Lance**:Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had a chance.

**Jared**:I am not who you think I am.

**Lance**:Oh, you're exactly who I think you are. You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts,

**Jared**:Detective... You hate Oliver and by association me as well. I get it. But that doesn't make me a vigilante.

**Lance**:No. The eye witness we have seeing you run into the same direction the hood came out during the night of the auction is.

**Jared**:And as I said again, I ran in any direction that looked safe. I saw the hood jump out at the same time. Plus there were many people running all over the place, that doesn't make them all suspects.

**Lance**:And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash.

**Jared**:Those were coincidences.

**Lance**: No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence.

**Hilton**:The Queen family and your daughter are here.

**Lance**:Tell them to wait.

**Thea**:Get out of my way!

_Thea pushes Hilton out of the way to make it to the interrogation room._

**Lance**:I'm in the middle of an interrogation here!

**Oliver**: Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest someone who is a part of my family without any grounds whatsoever!

**Lance**:I have solid grounds, and I have evidence.

**Laurel**: Which you can present to the court. Until then, this interrogation is over,

**Lance**:Sure. You have 15 minutes.

[Door closes]

**Thea**: Well looks like your dad is going to take his personal vendetta on Jared.

**Oliver**: He blames me for the death of his daughter. I'd didn't think he would take it out on you

**Laurel**: I can't believe he arrested you, he doesn't have nearly enough evidence. This isn't about justice, this is him just being angry.

**Jared**: It's okay I have faith in Thea and you to get me out.

[Starling City Court]

**Judge**: Docket 81941, people vs. Jared Wilson. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing.

**Laurel**: I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial. Dinah Laurel Lance, your honor. I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant and I'd like to motion for bail given the lack of evidence.

**Lawyer**:He is a flight risk.

**Laurel**:Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administered ankle device.

**Judge**:Sold.

**Lawyer**: Your honor...

**Judge**: Bail is set at $15 million. $5 million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device.

[Queen Mansion]

_Detecive lance fits the device around Jared's ankles_

**Oliver**: Mom. It's not that bad.

**Moira**:Ok.

**Lance**:This device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you're golden. Any questions?

**Oliver**:Yes. We are having a sizable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool.

**Lance**:Pool, that's fine. Step on the grass, they're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue your friend.

**Jared**:Thank you, officer.

_Lance walks out the mansion._

**Tommy**:A "sizable get together"?

**Oliver**: My friend is confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make sure he makes the most of it. And this party is going to be themed. I'm thinking prison, uh, burning man meets "Shawshank Redemption".

**Tommy**:Maybe a party's not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances.

**Jared**: Tommy, the circumstances are why we're having a party in the first place.

**Oliver**: We want people to know that we're not worried about any of this.

**Moira**: Well, that makes two of us.

[Laurel's Apt]

_Detective Lance arguing with Laurel_

**Lance**: You're only defending the man that hangs out with the person killed your sister.

**Laurel**:Oliver did not kill Sara!

**Lance**:If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been on that boat.

**Laurel**:No he wasn't at fault.I believe him and I can see that he has changed for the better in the last 5 years. Have you considered the possibility that that's the reason you're trying to make Jared out to be this menace, since you can't punish Oliver for Sara, you want to punish him?

**Lance**:No, it is the eye witness and the suspicious timing, that is the reason!

**Laurel**:That was not enough evidence to get him arrested, you would know that if you were thinking clearly. This is Jared Wilson, who is just 1 year older than Thea, a 19yr old.

**Laurel**:I don't have to listen to this. _Lance starts to walk away._

**Laurel**:By the way... You're not the only one who misses them. [Exhales] [Sighs]

[Queen Mansion]

**Diggle**:So what did you need to see me for

_Oliver turns the laptop towards Diggle_

**Diggle**:Who is he?

**Oliver**:Leo Mueller. German arms dealer.

Suspected in the theft of a hundred m249 squad automatic weapons. Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell guns. I would just like you to shadow Mueller. I would like you to track his movements. I want to know where the buy is happening.

**Diggle**:Ok. And how am I supposed to track him?

**Oliver**:Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes... we do love our toys.

[District attorney's office]

_Door closes, as Laurel, Thea and Jared enter to join Lance and the current DA_

**DA**:Thank you all for coming.

**Jared**:No, thank you. It's nice to get out of the house.

**DA**:I'll cut right to it. Detective Lance arrested your client without consulting my office first. So congratulations. I am willing to consider a plea in this case.

**Laurel**:Absolutely not.

**DA**:Mr. Wilson spent five years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization. It is quite possible he's suffering from some form of post traumatic stress. Given that, we would support a plea of insanity. Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility.

**Thea**:No, thank you. He's not crazy.

**Lance**:Finally something we agree on. He's not a nut, he's a killing machine.

**Jared**:Actually, I'm neither.

**Lance**:There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe.

**Jared**:I'll take a polygraph.

**Laurel**:I'm going to need a minute.

_DA and Lance walk out the room_

**Laurel**:You're looking at life in you sure if you fail, this will set us back big time.

**Jared**:Don't worry, we'll be fine.

**Thea**: Fine. We will set up the poly.

_Laurel and Thea are trying to think of how in the world Jared learned to beat a polygraph_.

[Malcolm's Office]

**Malcolm**:Moira. Thank you for coming on such short notice.

**Moira**:Yes. Could you please make this quick? I'm in the midst of somewhat of a family emergency.

**Malcolm**:Yes, of course. It's all over the local news. [_Chuckles_]

**Moira**:Well, I know what you're thinking.

**Malcolm**:Do you?

**Moira**:Jared is not the man targeting the list. The charges are preposterous.

**Malcolm**:Not according to the district attorney, assistant district attorney, investigating Detective in the police department that filed charges against him.

**Moira**:That Detective has a vendetta against my family and is taking it out on him because of how close he is to Oliver.

[SCPD Station - Interrogation room]

_Detective Lance and a SCPD technician sit across Laurel, Thea and Jared_

**Lance**:Is your name Jared Wilson?

**Jared**:You don't know who I am, Detective?

**Lance**:The questions are to calibrate the polygraph.

**Lance**:Is your name Jared Wilson? **Jared**:Yes.

**Lance**:Do you have brown eyes? **Jared**:Yes.

**Lance**:Is your hair blue? **Jared**:No.

**Lance**:Have you ever been to Iron Heights prison? **Jared**:No.

**Lance**:Are you the man in this picture? **Jared**:No.

**Lance**:You steal 40 million dollars off Adam Hunt? **Jared**:No, I didn't.

**Lance**:Have you killed anyone? **Jared**:No.

**Lance**:Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for 5 years? **Jared**:Yes.

**Thea**:How is that even relevant?

**Lance**:I don't need to show relevance, but since you asked, whatever happened to your client on that island turned him into a cold blooded killer.

**Lance**:The physician that examined you reported that 40% of your body is covered in scar tissue.

_Jared winces as he flashes through all the pain he received on the island. Laurel and Thea both notice his change in expression_

**Laurel**:The machine won't work unless you ask a question.

**Lance**:Did that happen to you there? **Jared**:Yes.

**Lance**:When you came back, you told everyone that you two were alone on that island. Are you claiming that your scars were... Self-inflicted? **Jared**:No.

**Jared**:We weren't alone. We didn't want to talk about what happened on the island.

**Lance**:Why not?

**Jared**:Because the people that were there tortured us.

_Laurel and Thea look at Jared with watery eyes, thinking of all the pain he must have felt._

**Lance**: How did they torture you?

**Jared**: It was different every time. But usually they would take a blade and stab me with it and then move it around and see how long I can stay awake.

_Jared rushed out of his chair and out the door as soon as he finishes his sentence. Both Laurel and Thea already had plenty of tears falling down their cheeks._

**Technician**:I'd have to study the data, but just eyeballing it, he's telling the truth.

**Laurel**:Hmm. Can I assume that you'll be recommending. Ms. Spencer to drop all charges against my client?

**Lance**:I know a guilty man when I see one. He is guilty, whether you can see it or not.

[Queen Mansion- Jared's room]

_Dance music playing around the mansion_

**Diggle**:Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for 45 minutes.

**Jared**:Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal.

**Diggle**:Ok, since this is going down tonight, what do we do, drop a dime on Mueller with the cops?

**Oliver**:No, the man in the hood. He's going to stop them.

**Diggle**:Oliver, you can't leave the house either or Lance will start to suspect you.

**Oliver**: It doesn't have to be me in the hood. [Chuckles]

**Diggle**:That's why you threw this ridiculous party? So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I'm supposed to be across town dressed as a vigilante?

**Jared**:To be honest we never thought Lance would arrest me. We knew given the timing of our return we would be suspects but didn't think it would escalate this much.

**Oliver**: We also didn't count on Mueller showing up and the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns.

**Jared**: Look. I promise, it was never our intention to put you in harm's way.

**Diggle**:I didn't think joining your crusade was ever going to be 't worry about putting me in harm's way, but more importantly I can't shoot a bow like you

**Oliver**: Not to worry, we have something for you in a blue case in the Lair.

_Knock on door. Thea walks in with many emotions shown on her face._

**Thea**: Can I get a moment alone with Jared please?

_Oliver and Diggle nod as they head out._

_Thea runs into Jared's arms, crying in his shoulders for a few min._

**Thea**:I didn't know about the torture, or your scars. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. And I was wrong that I didn't ask you before, but I'm asking you now. I need to know. I need to see.

**Jared**:Are you sure?

**Thea**:Yes.

_Jared opens his shirt to reveal all his scars. Scars that cause Thea's eyes to water up immediately. Thea sees many different kinds of scars, some she recognizes from photos of clients. Bullet wounds, stab wounds, burns across his back. Sign of animal bites._

**Thea**: _(shaky)_How did you survive this?

**Jared**: There were times when I wanted to die. But I always had a reason to keep fighting, and now I have another one!

_Thea looks up at Jared into his eyes as her hands reach the back of neck. Jared leans forward, closer to Thea and kisses her on the lips, which she immediately returns. The kiss gets more passionate and deepens with every second. Thea jumps and lets her legs wrap around his waist as he guides them to the bed not breaking from kissing her._

[Empty Warehouse]

_4 men gathered around a van full of weapons._

Man 1: It's an M249 machine gun. Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute. [Whistles] [Electricity crackles]

_Diggle fires arrows at the van with his crossbow. Mueller Sees the arrows and scared of running into the Hood starts to pack up._

**Mueller**:We need to move, now!

_Diggle fires more arrows at the van_

**Mueller**:Get out of here! Move! Let's go!

_[All grunting] [Tires squealing] _

[Queen Consolidated]

**Moira**:Well. I'm not accustomed to being summoned to the office in the middle of the night. Well, what was it that was so important that I had to race down here?

**Walter**:I found the "Queen's Gambit", Moira. I know you secretly had the boat salvaged. I wanted to move it to a more secure location before confronting you about it. In fact, I sent Josiah Hudson to the warehouse for precisely that purpose. But he died mysteriously in a car accident. I hope you now have a better understanding of why it is I've been so distant of late. It's very disconcerting to discover that the person with whom you share your home, your bed and your heart has been lying to you so convincingly, and I would be a fool not to consider all the things that you have told me were lies.

**Moira**:Walter, you're my husband, I...

**Walter**:Yes, I am.

**Moira**:Walter, 've got to stop looking into this, it's not safe. You'll be... you'll be upsetting people, people with influence. You are very far out of your depth.

[Queen Mansion - Jared's room]

_Thea and Jared resting on the bed after putting their clothes back on. They are kissing when they are interrupted. _

_[Knock on door] _

**Jared**:Yeah?

**Man**:Mr. Wilson, if you're entertaining guests upstairs, should I have some drinks sent up?

**Jared**:No. It's just Thea and I up here and we're on our way back down.

_As soon Jared finished, the door swings open to reveal a man with a gun. Just as he is about to shoot, Jared grabs Thea and rolls of the bed with her. The shooter moves to get a better position when Jared jumps out from behind the bed and tackles the shooter. The two struggle and are able to pull away from each other. The gun still in his hands, the shooter tries to aim it at Jared and fire. Before he gets a chance Detective Lance comes in and shoots the shooter in the back 3 times to kill the shooter down, Jared rushed to Thea to check on her. Thea effortlessly falls into his arms as he kisses her forehead._

[Queen Mansion]

_A few mins later,Oliver, Laurel, Thea and Jared are gathered in the main area with SCPD officers._

**Jared**:How did you know we were in trouble?

**Lance**:Because when the guy was fighting you, he broke the ankle monitor.

**Oliver: **Are you all right?!

**Thea**:I'm fine.

**Jared**:Yeah me too.

**Laurel**: This is on you. By accusing him publicly, you've made him a target. Do you have any idea who attacked them

**Lance**:We haven't identified him. Though it must be someone with a grudge against the Hood, obviously.

_Hilton steps in and begins to remove the ankle monitor._

**Laurel**:What are you doing?

**Hilton**: I got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there. In light of that, all charges against him are being dropped.

[Malcolm's office]

**Malcolm**:Moira. Did we have an appointment?

**Moira**: No, but I decided to screw propriety after you almost got my daughter killed.

**Malcolm**:I'm sure you understand, I was justified in suspecting Jared of being the vigilante targeting our associates. I had to take steps.

**Moira**: And now that you know your steps were taken in error, that he is not your enemy. **Malcolm**:_[Chuckles]_ I offer my sincerest apologies.

**Moira**: I know you found out I had the yacht salvaged, just as I know you had Josiah Hudson killed.

**Malcolm**:Well, accidents tend to befall people who are too curious...


	6. Chapter 6 - Legacies

My name is Oliver Queen. For 5 years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal- survive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish, right his wrongs. To use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. And I'm not alone in my mission, we all fight everyday to save our city!

[Starling City Trust.]

_Gunmen burst through the main door shooting their guns in the air._

**Gunman 1**: As Kanye says, get 'em high!

_All the civilians drop to the ground._

**Gunman 1**:You better not move!

**Gunman 2**:Nobody lifts their head, nobody gets hurt.

_A woman notices another civilian trying to get up and reach for his leg._

**Woman**:Are you trying to get us killed?

**Cop**:Don't worry. I'm a cop.

**Woman**:Please don't do anything. I don't want to die. Please!

_Gunman 1 notices the bop and shoots him in the back. All the civilians start screaming_

**Gunman 2**:What the hell's going on?

**Gunman 1**:He was a freakin' cop.

**Gunman 2**:No more killing people!

_Faint police sirens can be heard coming from outside the bank._

**Gunman 1**: You hear that? Someone triggered the alarm!

**Gunman 2**: That's it then. Let's go. We got plenty on us.

_The gunmen leave with one of the civilians which no one else notices. SCPD enters just as they leave._

**Lance**:Starling City police department. Lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up. _Lance sees no one but civilians in the bank._Hold your fire. These are hostages.

[Abandoned motel in the glades]

_The 2 gunmen and the woman who stopped the cop enter the motel._

**Gunman 2**:Come here. You shot a cop. This is not how we do things.

**Gunman 1**:Me getting killed isn't how we do things, either, is it? Is it?

[Lair]

_Jared and Oliver are currently in a training session facing Laurel, Thea and Diggle._

**Oliver**:Anchor the rear hand, Diggle.

**Jared**: Don't drop your shoulders Thea, you're opening yourself up.

**Oliver**:You too Laurel.

_The spar continues until suddenly Oliver and Jared pick up their speed and drop their opponents on the ground. _

**Thea**:Hey...

**Laurel**:Uhh!

**Diggle**:Uhh!

_Diggle, Laurel and Thea struggle for a few seconds before getting up._

**Oliver**:Variable acceleration. Most fighters work at the same pace.

**Jared**:You switch it up, you throw your opponent off his game.

**Diggle**:That was nice.

**Laurel**:Where'd you learn that?

**Oliver**:His name was Yao Fei.

**Diggle**:Did he give you any of those scars?

**Oliver**:One of them.

**Laurel**:And the others?

**Jared**: I gave him one.

_Everyone except Oliver looks at Jared shocked._

**Oliver**: Not completely his fault, there was a drug...and mind control...it's a long story.

**Thea**:You know, one of these days you two are gonna be straight with us about what really happened on that island.

**Jared**:Absolutely.

**Oliver**:But not today.

**Laurel**:Still some pretty sweet moves.

**Oliver**: Yep. And we can use them on him.

**Jared**: Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter.

**Thea**:Which is at least a month away. Look at this.

**Diggle**:These guys started at Keystone 3 years ago, then began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma and the doctors are saying it's a coin toss whether he'll make it.

**Oliver**: If he's a cop, SCPD will be all over it.

**Laurel**:Overwhelmed? Underfunded? Listen, these guys don't hit one time. They hit 2 or 3 banks per city, which means right now they're planning their next job.

**Jared**: Looks like you three have been busy.

**Thea**: You two have the list to use so we thought we three should look for the other stuff happening that you two can help with.

**Oliver**:I think you have the wrong impression about what it is we do.

**Diggle**:You take out bad guys with a bow and arrow.

**Jared**: We don't fight street crime.

**Oliver**:That's a symptom of what's wrong with this city. We are trying to cure the disease.

**Diggle**:CEOs and crooked entrepreneurs. I get it.

**Laurel**: Listen guys, we are just saying, maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages.

**Thea**:I'm sure dad wouldn't mind.

**Oliver**: No, you don't get it. Dad died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that we cross off this list honors that sacrifice.

**Laurel**:There's more than one way to save this city.

**Oliver**:Not for us. Crime happens in this city every day. What do you want me to do, stop all of it?

**Diggle**:It sounds like you two have a narrow definition of being heroes.

_Oliver and Jared look at each other and then at Diggle while shaking their heads slightly._

**Oliver and Jared**: We're not heroes...

_Thea and Laurel look at their respective lovers in concern as they leave the lair. The tone that they spoke in gave no room for debate, the two of them don't see any good in themselves or in their actions in saving the city. Diggle realizes in their mind all this is just about a mission, a mission to right the wrongs of Robert Queen._

**Thea**: Umm stopping corrupt CEOs and saving civilians... how does that not make them heroes?

**Diggle**: Because for them, this is just a mission, to stop everyone on that list.

**Laurel**: They are heroes we know that but they will need time to accept it. As for these robbers they just need a little nudge to go after them.

**Diggle**: And I think I know how to...

[CNRI]

**Johanna**: Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'm about to wake up. How can Stagg Industries pull out completely? They're our largest donor.

**Thea**: It's like they say- "It's the economy, stupid."

**Laurel**: No, it's the stupid economy. Ok, without Stagg, how long can CNRI keep the doors open?

**Johanna**:It depends. What time you got?

**Tommy**:I have fiesta time. Or is it siesta time? Which one means a party and which one means a nap?

_Tommy and Oliver enter the office as the women are working. Oliver walks up to Laurel and gives her a kiss, while Tommy gives Thea and Johanna a hug._

**Laurel**: Hey Guys, as much as I would love to relive intro to Spanish with you, today is not a good day.

**Tommy**:Of course not. Working in this tiny brick office is intolerable.

**Laurel**:Yeah well not all of us can afford big offices.

**Thea**: Not yet!

_Oliver and Tommy give Thea a proud expression as they can hear the resolve in Thea's voice to keep fighting for CNRI. Only now does Oliver appreciate how my CNRI means to his little sister._

**Oliver**: Okay well we'll get out of your way, Thea just give mom a visit when you can, I just spent some time with her and...

**Thea**: Yeah...she's been acting a little down lately. Okay I'll go see her after work.

**Oliver**: Yeah it's been ever since our stepfather suddenly decided to take a business trip halfway across the world.

**Thea**: Yeah he usually tells us before he leaves, after what happened with the Gambit.

**Oliver**: I'm getting worried. She mostly dismisses it when I ask so maybe you can try.

_Thea nods her head and then gives her brother a hug._

[Tommy's car]

_Tommy and Oliver are talking as Oliver's phone rings_

Oliver: Yeah.

Diggle: You know your friend Scott Morgan from your father's list? He tried to kill himself. Maybe he was afraid of getting a visit from you. How fast can you make it to Starling General?

Oliver:On my way. Tommy can you drop me off the corner, some work stuff came up?

Tommy:Okay...just remember what we talked about for CNRI.

_Oliver responds with a nod as he gets out of the car._

[Starling City Hospital]

_Oliver and Jared reach the hospital room as they Diggle standing outside, Jared got a text from Oliver about the suicide attempt. _

**Oliver**:Scott Morgan doesn't seem like the type who would try to kill himself.

**Diggle**:True, but it's the best lie I could come up with on short notice.

_Thea and Laurel exit the room with a woman right behind them._

**Woman**:Ms. Queen, I can't thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from County Ward to Starling General. Now I know he's getting the best care available.

**Thea**: You really should be thanking my brother, Oliver. Thea_ points to Oliver as she gives Jared a wink._ He's paying the bill.

_Oliver and Jared are confused as they realize they got tricked but quickly compose themselves._

**Oliver**: I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he gonna be okay?

**Woman**:The doctors say the next 24 hours are crucial. He should have just kept his head down, you know?

**Oliver**:I've known a few police officers in my day. Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk. _Oliver looks at Laurel and she understands he is talking about her dad, which puts a smile on her face. Despite all the things her dad has said to him, Oliver hasn't lost his respect for him. _

**Woman**: Thank you.

**Oliver**:You're welcome.

_The woman goes back into the room, as Jared and Oliver turn to look at the three people who played them so cleverly._

**Jared**:You tricked us.

**Diggle**:You asked me to work with you, not for you. And when you did, you said it was because you understand the kind of man I am. Well, I'm the kind of man who doesn't walk away when there's a chance to make a difference.

**Laurel**: And neither do I.

**Thea**: And neither does Stan Washington.

_Oliver and Jared shake their heads giving out a small laugh as they turn around to walk away._

**Laurel**: Oliver,we are not finished talking. Where are you two going?

_Laurel asks as they follow Oliver and Jared out of the hospital. _

**Oliver**:To go make a difference.

**Jared**:Let's catch some bank robbers.

_Laurel, Thea and Diggle each have a big smile as their plan worked._

**Laurel**: See, just a little nudge.

[Lair]

_Jared is typing away at the computers with the rest of the team around him._

**Jared**: See that guy right there? Jared_ points to the paused recording in the room._

**Diggle**:He's got a temper. And he shot Officer Washington.

**Oliver**:That's right.

_Jared zooms in on the gunman's hand. _

**Oliver**:College ring.

**Diggle**:Or high school, more likely.

**Oliver**:That ring will get us an I.D.

**Laurel**:Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you're gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring.

**Oliver**:No, but it left an impression the police would have photographed. It'll be in evidence lockup.

**Laurel**:Please tell me you're not going where I think you're going.

**Oliver**:Babe, why do you even ask?

_Oliver goes to grab the arrow suit but Jared stops him. _

**Jared**: No! This one is all me, breaking and stealing some evidence from their lock up will make me feel better about the roughhousing last week.

_Laurel shakes her head. _**Laurel**: _(motherly tone)_ But no hurting the officers!

**Jared**: Yes mom!

_Jared turns to leave but before he can Thea gives him a kiss, surprising everyone else as the pair had kept being together a secret for the past week_

**Laurel**: Umm when did that happen?

**Thea**: Last week, before we got attacked in Jared's room.

**Oliver**: In Jared's room…

**Thea**: Oh i just remembered something I have to do for work...See ya

_Thea runs out the lair before Oliver can finish his sentence._

[CNRI - Next day]

_Laurel walks into her workplace seeing Oliver and Tommy talking to Johanna._

**Laurel**: What are you two doing here?

**Oliver**: We were just telling Johanna here that my consulting agency Verdant Solutions along with Merlyn Global Group are interested in sponsoring a benefit for CNRI.

**Laurel**: Oliver, Tommy, that is… Thank you!_ Laurel kiss Oliver a deep kiss as a reward. _

**Tommy**: It's no problem, with Oliver and Jared now starting their consulting job I thought it was time I put my degree to work as well.

[Lair]

_Jared, Thea and Diggle are looking through all the evidence they gathered on the robbers_

**Jared**:The ring is from Larchmont High. High school. I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni.

**Diggle**:Still, that's a pretty long list.

**Jared**:It was. I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston. Right before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out, he dropped off the grid. Along with his family- father, mother, younger brother. The only other thing I have is the death certificate of his younger brother. Separately, I reviewed the footage and found one more robber we didn't know about.

**Thea**:Who?

**Jared**: A woman. Aside from Stan Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that came out of the bank. 9 men, 13 women. Inside the bank, 9 men, 14 women.

**Diggle**:They put a ringer in.

**Thea**:The mom.

**Jared**:The police are looking for a crew, we're gonna look for a family.

_An alarm goes off on one off the computer close to Diggle_

**Diggle**: First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago.

**Thea**:If the Restons' M.O. holds, they'll make their escape underground.

**Jared**:First Bank of Starling is located right above the water treatment tunnels. The entrance is located here. _Jared has smiles slightly as he points to the entrance._

[First Bank of Starling]

_Arrow jumps off the scaffolding he was waiting on when he sees the Reston family. He draws an arrow and shoots it at the bag of money. The arrow hits the bag and causes it to get stuck to the wall behind the Restons. As the Restons react to the first arrow, Arrow already has another drawn._

**Arrow**: Don't move!

_Kyle starts firing at Arrow who jumps out the way and shoots at him to disarm the gun from him. Kyle quickly pulls out a grenade and tosses it toward Arrow who jumps back and uses a grappling arrow to get out of the explosion range. _

**Derek**:Let's get out of here!

**Mom**: Forget the cash! Let's go!

[Abandoned motel]

**Mom**: Who the hell was that guy?

**Derek**:The local vigilante.

**Klye**:Usually goes after rich guys but clearly he's branching out.

**Mom**:Things have gone sideways for us lately. That hood guy showing up, Kyle shooting a cop.

**Klye**:You were the one who warned me he was a cop.

**Mom**:So you would take his gun, not shoot him.

**Derek**::Your mother has a point. Maybe this is a sign we need to hang it up.

**Klye**:We don't have enough. We always said that we wouldn't quit until we had enough to set ourselves up.

**Derek**:The kid's right. We need to hit another. We'll be okay.

**Mom**:We can make do with what we've got.

**Klye**:I didn't spend 5 years risking my life and my freedom to just be okay.

[Queen Consolidated]

_Jared, Thea and Diggle are walking towards the IT Department_

**Thea**: So is she better than you?

**Jared**: Yes, when it comes to hacking, I don't think I have heard of someone better than Felicity.

**Diggle**: And you and Oliver want to bring her in?

**Jared**:Eventually...

_The trio reach Felicity's office._

**Jared**: Hi Felicity!

**Felicity**:I should add "personal Internet researcher for Oliver Queen and his friends" to my job title. _Felicity then notices Thea in her office as well._ Happily, I mean.

_Thea gives out a small laugh at Felicity stumbling when seeing her._

**Jared**: Oliver and I need help finding someone. His name is Derek Reston. We need information for one of our consulting projects.

_Felicity nods her head and starts typing away...A few mins later._

**Felicity**:Well, there's not much here that's recent. No credit activity. No utility bills.

Well, I guess you guys must have questions about the factory.

**Jared**: Wait. What-what factory?

**Felicity**:The Queen Steel Factory. Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in '07.

**Thea**: Derek Reston worked for my father?

**Felicity**:It looks like Derek was the factory foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About 1,500 employees got laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so, they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes.

**Thea**: Thank you Felicity!

_The trio walk out as Thea ponders over what she heard from Felicity. Understanding more about why Oliver feels he needs to right their father's wrongs. _

**Thea**: I need to find Derek Reston.

_Jared and Diggle give a confused look to Thea._

**Thea**:I'm gonna give him the chance to do the right thing. The Restons aren't the victims. My family stole from this city. They hurt the people in it. Oliver and you are fighting to my right my father's mistake. Derek deserves the chance to make it right as well.

_Jared walks up to Thea and gives her a kiss, he can't help but feel proud of his girlfriend. Diggle nods his head as his opinion of Thea just got higher. He thinks about how this family is so different from the typical rich families he worked for before. _

**Diggle**: Well usually factory guys hang out at the closest bar after work. Hopefully Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane.

**Thea**: Let's go.

[CNRI]

_Laurel and Oliver are planning out the fundraiser._

**Oliver**:Hey, don't fade on me now. We have about 10 more things to do before Tommy and Johanna come back with the full list of guests.

_Oliver feeds Laurel a piece of cake which she tries to eat while trying not to fall asleep._

**Oliver**:Now, cake- chocolate or mocha?

**Laurel**:Mm...Carrot.

**Oliver**: Are you sure about that? Because Bugs Bunny hasn't RSVP'd yet.

_Oliver laughs as Laurel huffs. She then takes a piece of the cake and smears it on his face. After a moment of shock, Oliver picks her up off the chair and smears it back on her face using his face. After a few seconds of they start to kiss, lightly in the beginning but quickly becomes more passionate. They stop kissing after a few mins and both of them have smiles on their faces as their lips are still pressed together. They pull apart eventually._

Oliver: Remind me to thank Jared for taking list duties today.

_Laurel laughs as Tommy and Johanna enter to look at the two in confusion as they have cake smeared on their faces._

[Bar in the Glades]

_Thea pulls up to Derek Reston as Jared and Diggle stand behind them. _

**Thea**: Ahem. Mind if I sit in?

**Derek**:Thea Queen. The princess of Starling, I didn't figure you for someone who would hang out in the Glades.

**Thea**: Looks like you haven't heard but my brother and I have been working to help restore the Glades to what it was before.

**Derek**:_(Derek Scoffs)_The last time I saw a Queen was your dad, making a speech, telling my crew not to believe all the gossip, that there was no way Queen Consolidated was moving production to China. A week later, they closed the doors. I didn't even get the two weeks vacation pay due to me.

**Thea**:My father made mistakes. He hurt people. When people are hurt, people are in trouble, they tend to make the wrong choices. Right, Derek?..._Derek looks down with a guilty expression_... But those choices don't have to define you, they don't have to define who your family will be, because there's always one moment when you can turn it all around. If my father had another chance... But... time ran out for him.

**Derek**:How poetic. That doesn't help me get my house back, now, does it?

**Thea**: No, it doesn't. No, all I can offer you is an apology and a job. Queen Consolidated has subsidiaries all over the country. I know I can convince my stepfather to make one phone call, and you can start next week. So what do you say?

**Derek**:How about I still have some pride left? I don't need charity from the daughter of the man who screwed me over.

**Thea**:Ok. If you change your mind..._Thea slides him her card_... My brother and I, along with yourself have one thing in common. We're all dealing with the consequences of our fathers' actions. What he did then, that's on him. What we do now, that's on us.

_Thea gets up and places her hand on his shoulder giving Jared the chance to slip a bug on him._

[Lair]

_Oliver and Laurel walk in as they hear voices playing on one of the computers._

**Woman's voice playing**:I want to quit, too, but I am not leaving without Kyle.

**Oliver**: What's this?

**Jared**: I dropped a bug in Derek Reston's jacket.

**Woman's voice playing**: We can't abandon our son. After all this time, he wants to end up a winner. Set for life with us. Otherwise what was the point?

**Derek's voice**: All right. One more.

_Jared presses a button and the voices stop but keeps recording for evidence to leave for the SCPD. _

**Diggle**:Now what?

**Jared**:We take them down.

**Oliver**: I can take this…

**Jared**: (firm tone)No!. I need to do this for Thea.

_Oliver and Laurel look at Thea with a confused look, Thea immediately looks to the ground as she doesn't know how Oliver will react to confronting Derek._

**Oliver**:Thea!

_Thea started explaining but still kept her gaze at the ground._

**Thea**: We tracked down Derek Reston at a bar, after we found out he used to work at the old factory before it was shut down. None of the workers got compensation because the lawyers found a loophole. So I told him I could get him a job to give himself a chance.

_Thea looks up at Oliver after a few seconds of silence. And she sees Oliver and Laurel _

_With smiles on their faces and watery eyes._

**Oliver**: Speedy, I'm so proud of you and I know dad would be too.

_Oliver and Laurel then walk up to Thea and give her a tight hug. Thea begins to cry into their shoulders. _

[CNRI Fundraiser]

_Many powerful figures of Starling city are roaming the fundraiser, all expected guests arrived. _

**Laurel**: This is wonderful.

**Johanna**: Can't believe everyone actually came.

**Tommy**: Yeah the pull of the Queen and Merlin name can have its uses.

**Johanna**: It means the world to us._ Walks up to Tommy and gives him a kiss on the cheek then walks away to mingle with the other guests._

**Oliver**: So what were you two doing when you were out "working"

**Tommy**: Ummm...

**Laurel**: Oh, God.

_Thea and Jared are quietly laughing to themselves at Tommy's reaction as Diggle walks up to Jared. _

_Diggle_: _(Whispers) _Redwood United Bank. Gonna try a nighttime hit.

_Jared looks at Thea._ **Jared**: I have to go. I'm sorry.

**Thea**: Don't apologize. Just be careful.

_Thea leans up to kiss him before he leaves with Diggle behind him. _

_[Red United Bank]_

Restons are busy cracking a safe.

**Derek**:You hear that?

**Kyle**: I'll check it out.

Kyle starts searching around as Arrow manages to land a flying kick on Klye's back sending him to the ground.

**Arrow**: Kyle Reston, you have failed this city!

Kyle gets up sluggish and turns around as an arrow is flying at him. He manages to raise the riot shield he was holding just in time to deflect the arrow away.

**Kyle**: I came prepared. _Arrow lets out a small laugh as he backs away._

_Kyle then rushes at Arrow riot shield raised, as he sees Kyle getting closer Arrow throws an arrow at the ground in front of Kyle that explodes as soon as it hits the ground forcing Kyle to drop the shield as he thrown back by the force. Before Klye can get back Arrow manages to shoot an arrow at him that hits Kyle in the shoulder._

**Kyle**: Uhh!

_Arrow hears Derek running into the room and manages to draw an arrow and aim it in Derek's direction. Derek comes in to see Kyle on the ground with an arrow in his shoulders._

**Arrow**:Drop your weapon! Now!

_Derek drops his weapon and runs to check Kyle._

**Derek**:No, Kyle! Kyle!

**Arrow**:He's okay. He's just knocked out.

**Derek**:It wasn't his fault. I turned my son into this.

**Diggle on Comms**:SCPD on the way.

**Arrow**: Do I need to worry about running…

**Derek**: No! I'm turning myself in!

[CNRI Fundraiser]

_Tommy is sitting at the bar as Johanna walks up to him._

**Johanna**: How about a dance, handsome?

**Tommy**:What are you doing?

_Tommy gives her a confused look as he never thought Johanna would be interested in him._

**Johanna**: I don't know, I might be crazy but I've seen a new side of you Tommy Merlyn. A side that I want to get to know.

_Tommy gives her a smile and takes her hand as they walk to the dance floor. Oliver and Laurel see their two friends leave for the dance floor._

**Oliver**: Never thought Johanna would give him the chance .

**Laurel**: Not the old Tommy, but with Jared and you around now he's trying to change. He sees all you two have been doing for the Glades and realizes that he needs to smarten up as well. You aren't the same anymore and he knows he shouldn't be either.

_Thea walks up to Oliver and Laurel as she ends her call with Diggle._

**Thea**: Derek and Klye just taken in by the SCPD. They are also on the way to arrest Mrs. Reston

_Thea has a guilty look on her face._

**Oliver**:You gave Reston a chance.

**Thea**: Yeah, but maybe if I pushed a bit more

**Laurel**: You can't think like that Thea. People shouldn't be coddled to making the right choices. You gave him a choice to get out, that is more than anyone would have done. If your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt, the way you stepped up to try to help them, I'd say he'd be pretty damn honored. Of both of you!

_Laurel gives them a big smile as Thea and Oliver walk up to Laurel to bring her in for a hug. _

[Lair]

_Laurel and the siblings enter to see Jared removing the Arrow outfit as Diggle powers down the computers. Thea walks up and gives Jared a kiss as Diggle answers his phone. Laurel and Oliver drop the documents they were caring on a table._

**Diggle**: Stan Washington woke up. He's going to be fine.

**Oliver**: Good.

**Diggle**:So maybe there is more than one way to save this city?

**Jared**: Yeah, yeah...

**Oliver**: And thanks to Thea we have another way. _Oliver points to the documents they brought. _On the way here we stopped over at Queen consolidated and picked up records of all employees that were unemployed because of the shut down. We are going to work them and figure out ways to give them help.

**Jared**: And if they refuse our help

**Laurel**: Then we move on to the next person but let them know the offer is always open.

**Thea**: Let's get cracking this will be a long night.

**Oliver**: Dig you can go home, this isn't really bodyguard or Arrow work.

**Diggle**: C'mon Oliver, don't sell me short. Can't walk away from this kind of work. Besides this doesn't involve hurting people, it's a nice change of pace.

_Oliver just responds with a smile and then all of them pick out their own pile of documents and find a place to sit and work... _


	7. Chapter 7 - Muse of Fire

[vibrating, beep]

_Oliver and Jared are in the back of set of the Queen family car with Diggle driving, heading to Queen Consolidated. Oliver picks up his phone to see that it is Thea calling. _

**Oliver**: Hi Speedy what's up?

**Thea**: Mom said I'm supposed to remind you to pick her up for lunch. She said she left you like 5 messages.

**Oliver**: Yeah I missed them, Jared and I were training with Diggle but don't worry I already sent her a message to let her know we are on the way.

[Outside Queen Consolidated]

_Moira is having an argument with an unknown man._

**Man**:Mrs. Queen, all I'm asking for is a chance to sit down and discuss our proposal. Hmm?

**Moira**:If that's all it is, then I can save us both time. It's rejected.

**Man**: I see. May I ask why?

**Moira**: Do I really need to answer that, Mr. Copani? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting my son and his friend for lunch.

_Oliver and Jared step out of the car to signal Moira to come over. Just as they do so Oliver sees someone on a bike pulling out a gun and aiming it at Moira's direction. _

**Oliver**: Get down!

_The gunman is able to fire away shots before anyone else can react. The shooter immediately takes off after shooting his target._

**Oliver**: GO!

_Oliver yells at Jared, who takes off towards the shooter as Oliver and Diggle reache Moira and Mr. Copani. Oliver sees that Mr. Copani is already dead, thankfully seeing no bullet wounds on him mom._

**Oliver**:Mom? Are you okay?

**Moira**:I'm all right.

**Oliver**:Are you hurt?

**Moira**:No, I'm...I'm fine.

**Oliver**:Diggle, call 911!

_Jared is currently cutting through the small streets and catches sight of the shooter. As he gets closer to the shooter, a truck pulls out of a hidden street stopping Jared in his path. He tries to go around the truck but by the time he gets on the other side, the shooter is gone. _

[Starling city hospital]

_Jared enters the room Moira is admitted in. A doctor is discussing Moira's condition with Oliver and Thea. _

**Jared**: Are you okay?

**Moira**:I'm fine.

**Doctor**: As I was telling Oliver and Thea, the CAT-Scan showed a grade two concussion. She can go home after a few more hours, we just have some last tests to run.

**Oliver**: Thank you. Doctor.

_The doctor leaves the room. _

**Moira**: Jared what did you think you were doing anyway chasing after the shooter?

**Oliver**: Mom we just thought we could get the license plate of the guy who took a shot at you.

**Moira**:Well, that was foolish. Jared what would you have done if he turned around and shot at you when he saw you running after him.

**Jared**: Um...Yeah you're right it was foolish.

**Moira**:Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero. You're obviously not very good at it.

_Moira gives him a stern look. Thea and Oliver hide their laugh at Moira's comment _

**Jared**: Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.

_Detective Lance and Hilton enter the room._

**Jared**:Detectives.

**Oliver**:Do you have any leads on the shooter?

**Lance**: Not yet. Did you get a good look at him?

**Jared**:No. He was wearing a helmet.

**Lance**:Don't worry. We'll find him.

**Oliver**: In that case she needs to be protected.

**Lance**: Well, you know your family's at the tippy-toppy of my list of priorities, but the guy that she was with was connected, mobbed up to the eyeballs connected. She wasn't the target. And you're welcome. _Laurel enters the room to hear the end of her father's conversation._

**Laurel**: Welcome for what...doing your job?

**Lance**: Laurel…

**Laurel**: No Dad, you don't get to act like an asshole every time the Queen family is involved. If you have an issue with them take it up on your personal time, not when you are on duty. The next time you disrespect my boyfriend or his family while you are on duty, then there will be consequences.

_Lance is left speechless as Hilton users him out the room after Laurel's statement. _

**Thea**: That was awesome!

**Moira**: Thea!...Laurel, honey you didn't need to do that. I know you care about Oliver and us but you don't need to go against your father for us.

**Laurel**: There is no excuse for his behaviour today, you were shot at today but he can't stop...this has been a long time coming.

_Oliver approaches Laurel and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Laurel lets her head rest on his hand. _

[Lair]

_Oliver, Laurel, Jared and Diggle are looking for information on the shooter._

**Diggle**: So why would someone want to kill your mom.

**Oliver**:My mother wasn't the target.

_Jared pulls up information on the target._

**Jared**:This man was. Paul Copani. He was trying to close a deal with her when they were shot at.

**Oliver**:Copani works for Bertinelli Construction and Frank Bertinelli.

**Laurel**: The mob boss?

**Oliver**: The very same.

_Thea enters the lair. She walks up to Jared to give him a kiss on the cheek. _

**Thea**: Sorry about my mom. She just didn't want you to get hurt.

**Jared**: I know, don't worry. Besides we can't very well explain to her that I'm fast enough to almost run down someone on a bike. If it wasn't for the truck I would have had him too.

**Oliver**: Thea what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with mom.

**Thea**: She is still in the hospital until later in the evening, I'm picking her up then. In the meantime, we have a problem.

**Diggle**: The shooter, we already know...

**Thea**: I'm not talking about the shooter, I'm talking about Walter.

_Everyone turns to look at her in confusion._

**Thea**: I have been trying to get in touch with Walter to let him know mom was shot. But I can't reach him or his personal assistant.

**Oliver**: You think something happened to him?

**Thea**: I do.

**Oliver**: Okay, we can start with tracking his trip itinerary and go from there. But we still have the shooter to deal with as well.

**Jared**: Then how about Thea and I go looking for Walter and you guys stay on the shooter. I did some digging. Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit. All the info is on the drive.

_Jared and Thea walk out the lair._

**Laurel**: Someone is targeting his organization?

**Oliver**: Looks like it.

**Diggle**: So what's our move.

**Oliver**: We can start by going over Jared's info to see when the killings started and see if it corresponds to anything big that may have happened with the Bertinelli family.

**Laurel**: What are you thinking Ollie?

**Oliver**: I'm thinking this might have been personal. Mob hits don't typically happen in broad daylight. That shooter want a typical hitman either. He got away but he got lucky with the truck getting in Jared's way. This was way too sloopy. We also start following Bertinelli, he is bound to make his own moves to look for the hitman.

[Unknown Warehouse in the Glades]

_Frank Bertenellie meets with the Chinese triad and China White._

**China**: Thank you for coming.

**Frank**: Anything for a friend.

**China**: We're not responsible for the attacks on your people.

**Frank**: These attacks on my business are my family's life blood. They stop now, or I'm coming for you.

**China**:What does the Triad have to gain by provoking you now?

**Frank**:Well, no one ever credited the Triad with rational thinking? If not you, then whoever it is, when I find out who's behind this, there will be blood.

_Oliver and Diggle listening from a hidden location._

**Diggle**: Sounds like Bertinelli's ready to put the screws to everyone who pays him protection money.

**Oliver**: Yeah, well, 3 of his best earners have been murdered. He's gotta make up the cash somewhere. Whoever is pruning the family tree is using bullets instead of arrows.

**Diggle**:Well, according to the coroner's reports, none of the vics took a clean shot. Half the bullets missed. Our killer's not a pro so you were right this might not be mob related.

[CNRI]

_Laurel and Johanna are working when Tommy walks in looking very upset._

**Johanna**: You okay?

**Tommy**: I spoke to my dad today.

**Johanna**: And?

**Tommy**: My dad explained to me what happened with my credit card yesterday. And my checking account, my savings account, my brokerage account, my stock portfolio.

**Laurel**: What's going on?

**Johanna**: Tommy and I were on a date last night and well his credit cards weren't working.

**Laurel**: Oh..

**Tommy**:He cut me off completely.

**Johanna**: What?

**Tommy**:My car got repossessed. That was fun. Oh, and I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month.

**Laurel**: You are gonna be fine, Tommy.

**Johanna**: In fact, you are gonna be great. Merlyn money or not. We are all here to support you. To start off though why don't you ask Oliver for a job, I'm sure you could find work with him.

**Tommy**: Thank you for the confidence. _He then gives Johanna a kiss, to the shock of Laurel as she had no idea they had progressed so far. _

[Outside of a restaurant]

_Jared and Thea walk out of a restaurant hand in hand as Jared's phone rings._

**Jared**: What's up Diggle?

**Diggle**: Just got information that Salvati and his goons have already put 4 people in the hospital tonight and are looking for more.

**Jared**: Damn, any idea where he's going next

**Diggle**: Yeah if somebody doesn't stop them, the poor b*st*Rd who owns Russo's is gonna be next.

**Jared**:Wait, wait. Russo's?

**Diggle**:It's at the corner of Adams and-

**Jared**:I know where it is, Diggle. I'm here right now.

**Diggle**:What?

**Jared**:I was having dinner with Thea. I'll take care of it Dig.

**Thea**: What's wrong.

**Jared**: Salvati's here.

[Inside the restaurant]

**Russo**: I'm sorry, we're closed. Oh, Mr. Salvati. Buona sera. I have some fresh-made lasagna.

**Salvati**: We're not here for food, Mr. Russo. Your payment's due.

**Russo**:I already made my payment this month.

**Salvati**:You need to pay again.

**Russo**:Please. I can't afford to make another payment if I'm going to-

**Salvati**:Going to what? Restock your bar? Break his fingers.

_Before the other men can do anything, the shooter jumps in firing at the men. Arrow wearing a ski mask jumps in to get Russo out of there. After getting Russo to safety, Arrow goes back to the restaurant but finds the shooter and Salvati are gone but the rest of his men dead. Jared arrives back to where Thea was supposed to be but can't find her. After looking for her for 5 min, he finds her 2 blocks over behind a trash can._

**Jared**: Thea, what are you doing here? I told you wait…

**Thea**: I saw her Jared.

**Jared**:Her?

**Thea**: The shooter took off the helmet, it was Helena Bertenelli.

[Lair]

_The rest of the team try to process the identity of the shooter._

**Laurel**: Why is she targeting her family?

**Oliver**:I don't know.

**Diggle**: Well any attempt on his right hand is gonna send Frank on the warpath.

**Oliver**: Then we make sure to follow Helena and keep her from causing any more trouble.

[Lair]

_Jared and Thea are looking over information on Walter_

**Jared**: This is weird

**Thea**: What?

**Jared**: Walter's lead accountant died in an accident and it's only a few days after that Walter booked his trip to Hong Kong.

**Thea**: Why is that weird?

**Jared**: Because the Hong Kong accounts were the last ones his accountant was looking into. And from the account records there is quite a lot of money that got moved around through these accounts...over $2 million.

**Thea**: Jared, I'm getting worried. It looks like Walter was looking into someone embezzling money in Queen Consolidated. Do you think someone did something to him?

**Jared**: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's keep looking for more information.

_Thea nods her head as she lets herself lean on his shoulders._

[Outside the Bertinelli Residence]

_Helena is heading to her car unaware Oliver is following her, Arrow suit on. _

_Before Helena can reach her car, Salvati comes from behind and knocks her out. Arrow watches on so he can follow them._

[Warehouse in the glades]

_Helena is sitting on a chair, her hands were cuffed behind her back with Salvati and 2 other men surrounding her. _

**Helena**: My father is going to kill you for this.

_Salvati slaps her across the face. _

**Salvati**:I've been wanting to do that for years. Spoiled bitch. I knew it was someone from the inside waging war against your father and me. I just never thought it'd be this inside.

_Salvati removes a necklace he knew was Helena's from his pocket._

**Salvati**:You dropped this at Russo's.

**Helena**:You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Nicky.

**Salvati**:You're not. what the hell is it about?

**Helena**:My father had Michael murdered.

**Salvati**:Of course he did. He didn't want you to know the truth. Your rat of a fiance was gathering evidence. He was talking to the friggin' FBI. The love of your life was going to destroy your father.

**Helena**:You're wrong.

_Salvati slaps her across the face again._

**Salvati**:I found a laptop in Michael's bag, Helena. Everything that could send your father and me to prison for the rest of our lives was on it.

**Helena**:That computer- Was mine. Michael wasn't the one talking to the FBI. I was.

**Salvati**:You?

**Helena**:My father is a monster. He doesn't care who he hurts to keep his money and power, and I wanted it to stop.

**Salvati**:Well, then it's your fault Michael's dead. Not your father for ordering the hit or me for carrying it out. Yours.

**Helena**:You shot Michael.

**Salvati**:In the chest, so he knew it was me. Just... like... this.

_Before Salvati can shoot, Helena breaks free and tackles him to the ground. Before the other men can help Salvati, Arrow jump in and takes down one man with a kick to the abdomen and quickly engages the other man. Helena in the meantime managed to take the gun away from Salvati and shoots him in the chest. Arrow kills the other two men to keep Helena's identity a secret. Arrow lets Helena leave as he works to remove any evidence of her presence on the scene._

[Lair]

_Oliver recounts the events of the warehouse to the team. _

**Laurel**: So she is doing it, to get revenge for her fiance.

**Diggle**: And you let her go?

**Oliver**: She has the right idea but her methods are wrong. She needs someone to help her see that.

**Diggle**: Oliver she shot at your mother and is a killer!

**Jared**: Oliver and I are killers as well!

**Diggle**: There is a big difference between you two and her, you don't put innocents at risk, you have had training, and killing is your last resort not hers. She is just a grieving fiance with guns.

**Oliver**: We had people to teach us Diggle. She didn't have anyone to help her.

**Laurel**: And right now she hasn't done anything that Oliver and Jared haven't, she just uses more extreme methods. I agree as well that we should try to help her. I know how someone can get to a place like hers. I almost got there when I though Ollie took Sara on the boat and we thought they both died.

**Diggle**: And if she doesn't want to abandon her "extreme" methods.

**Jared**: Then we take take her down. Before an innocent person gets killed


	8. Chapter 8 - Vendetta

[Lair]

_Oliver and Jared are sparring with each other as Diggle watches in awe. The speed they are fighting was beyond anything he saw when they spar with him. _

**Diggle**: How long do I have to practise to get that good?

_Oliver and Jared wrap up their sparring laughing at Diggle's question_

**Oliver**:(smirking) Let's say 2 more years to be safe

_Alerts go off on one of the computers_

**Jared**: Looks like trouble at one of the triad's safehouse.

**Oliver**: _Sighs..._Helena!

_Oliver walks over and grabs the Arrow outfit and leaves the lair._

[Triad Safehouse]

_Helena runs behind cover to reload as she hears a man approach her. She quickly finishes reloading and shoot the man in the head right as he turns the corner. Helena then moves to the second floor where she finds China White and Zhishian, leader of the triad. Before she can fire Arrow manages to jump in through a window and tackles Helena to the ground, then firing arrows at China and Zhishian to keep them pressed. Seeing the Arrow here as well, China and Zhishian decide to run instead of continuing a losing fight. Arrow makes sure to keep Helena down to give them time to escape. _

**Arrow**:What the hell did you think you were doing?

**Helena**:That man was the leader of the Triad. My father blames them for the recent hits against his men.

**Arrow**:The men you killed.

**Helena**:That's right. I take out Zhishan and the Triad retaliates. I have weakened my father's organization to the point where there is no way that he can survive their onslaught.

**Arrow**:What, and then you'll have your revenge?

**Helena**:Then I have justice, for what he did to Michael and me.

**Arrow**:It's not justice.

**Helena**: I don't think you're one to judge. I saw you kill people, remember?

**Arrow**: I only kill people when it is absolutely necessary. It's not my opening move. And the way that you're going, you're gonna get somebody hurt, like Moira Queen.

**Helena**:That was an accident.

**Arrow**:How many more accidents have to happen before you're done getting back at your father?

**Helena**:Hopefully none and I am not getting back at him. I-I am stripping away everything that has meaning to him, just like he did to me when he had Michael killed.

**Arrow**:What if I could show you another way, a way you could take down your father's organization without putting innocent people at risk?

**Helena**:How?

**Arrow**:Anthony Venza. He works for my dad. He deals illegal prescription pills.

**Helena**:We're going after Anthony Venza?

**Arrow**:Yes. But we're doing it on my terms. Your father loses a piece of his organization, but no innocent people get hurt in the process

[Lair]

_Jared and Thea are working on information regarding Walter as Oliver walks in._

**Jared**: So how did it go? Did she kill anyone that will cause the Triad to go to war?

**Oliver**: Almost, either she would have killed China and Zhishian or they would have killed her. Either way we almost had a war in Starling today. But I managed to convince her to go after Venza with me and to do it without killing.

**Thea**: It's a start I guess.

**Oliver**: Any new info on Walter and the missing funds?

**Thea**: Yeah...Tempest.

**Jared**: It's mysterious LLC, the diverted company funds all eventually ended up in accounts owned by Tempest. In addition it looks we weren't the only ones looking over these accounts. They were being shadowed by another entity, and whoever it is, they're good. NSA good.

**Oliver**: And you can't track them.

**Jared**: No, I'm not that good.

**Thea**: What about going to Felicity, she could probably find something.

**Oliver**: Probably, but I don't trust her enough yet. By the way, do you know who owns Tempest? That could give some clues.

**Jared**: No, unfortunately all records of the owner's information are just gone.

_Oliver and Thea give each other concerned looks, just what was Walter involved in._

[New Restaurant in Starling city]

_Tommy and Johanna are waiting to be seated at their table._

**Tommy**:Well, it's only been 30 minutes. That's not too bad for an opening.

**Johanna**: If they don't seat us soon, I'm going to write a horrible review online.

**Tommy**:Let me see what I can do. Hey. I'm loving the Cavalli. Uh, look, I'm Tommy Merlyn. Is there any way that we can go to the head of the class?

_Server looks at him with a smug look. _

**Server**:We will let you know then table is ready, okay.

_Tommy just shrugs his shoulders as Johanna kisses him on the cheek for his attempt. They then Oliver and Laurel enter the restaurant._

**Tommy**:Hey!

**Oliver**:Hi, you two.

_Mr. Queen, your table is ready._

**Tommy**:When is our table gonna be ready?

**Server**:When it is.

**Laurel**: Why don't you both join us?

**Johanna**: We'd love to. I'm starving!

[At the table]

**Laurel**:I had forgotten that you filled your parents' pool with beer.

**Johanna**:How many cases did that take?

**Tommy**:Roughly a thousand or so.

**Laurel**:You know, his father was so pissed, I thought he was actually going to drown you in it.

**Oliver**:Yeah, well, death by beer, there's worse ways to go.

**Johanna**:So, how's the consulting agency coming along?

**Oliver** initial projects have been successful so more businesses in the Glades want to partner with us. Jared and I are having difficulty managing all the requests now.

**Johanna**:Well, then you must be happy to have the extra help, then.

**Tommy**:Johanna, I'm sure that Oliver doesn't want to talk about work right now.

**Johanna**:You didn't ask him?

**Oliver**:Ask me what?

**Johanna**:Tommy wanted-Tommy said that he was going to talk to you about working for you at your agency.

_Oliver gives out a laugh but stops seeing the serious expression on Tommy's face._

**Oliver**:Really? Sorry. I didn't think that you wanted to work on your own, I thought you just wanted to take over your dad's position later.

**Tommy**:yeah right...

**Laurel**:C'mon Ollie, you've always wanted to get into business with Tommy. I mean, don't you remember when we went to Aspen and you wanted to open a ski lodge?

**Laurel**:The only thing that I remember from Aspen was your father being furious we shared a room with one bed.

_Laurel laughs as she gives Oliver a kiss. Tommy uses this chance to leave as he was feeling upset with the conversation._

**Johanna**:I should probably go check on him.

[Outside the restaurant]

**Johanna**:Tommy, are you okay?

**Tommy**:Why did you have to say something to Oliver about the job?

**Johanna**:You were supposed to talk to him.

**Tommy**:Well, I hadn't.

**Johanna**:Okay, I didn't realize. I was only trying to help. What happened why didn't you tell him about your dad cutting you off.

**Tommy**: I'm scared. I'm almost 30 years old and I've never been given an ounce of responsibility in my life. You, you are driven and intelligent. You're a million times too good for me, even before I was broke. And now I have absolutely nothing to bring to whatever this is.

**Johanna**: I never cared about the money. And truth be told, billionaire was your least attractive quality. I am so sorry if I pushed you too hard on the job with Oliver. I just-I thought you working for him was a good idea because he's your friend. And it's okay to ask a friend for help. You won't lose your street cred.

**Tommy**:I'm happy to lose my street cred for you.

**Johanna**:And know that I am here for you if you need someone to lean on. That's what people do when they're together.

**Tommy**:Together like boyfriend-girlfriend?

**Johanna**: Do not ruin this moment. It was going so well for you.

_Johanna gives him a kiss._

[Warehouse in the Glades]

_Arrow and Helena armed with tranq guns sneak into the warehouse to see Anthony Venza detailing his product._

**Venza**: This isn't crack. Anyone can sell crack. All you need is a street corner and a hoodie. This is pharmaceutical grade Oxycodone. It is caviar. It is champagne. And you sell this with fancy houses, at parties with rich kids have got money to burn.

_Lights go out in the warehouse._

**Venza**:Check it out!

_Helena jumps in firing her gun hitting the unprepared men. Arrow fires arrows from the 2nd floor to incapacitate any men Helena misses. Taking down everybody but Venza, Arrow and Helena walk over to him._

**Arrow**:You have failed this city.

**Venza**:Please...just don't hurt me.

**Helena**:Aww... How about just a little?

_Helena then hits him with the butt of her gun to knock him out._

[On the roof opposite the warehouse]

_Oliver and Helena are watching the SCPD arrest everyone in the warehouse. _

**Oliver**:Millions of dollars' worth of illegal drugs confiscated, a massive blow to your father's criminal proceeds, and nobody had to die. Justice. What do you think?

**Helena**:I think this feels good.

[Queen Mansion]

_Tommy reaches Oliver room. _

**Tommy**: Hey, mind if I come in.

**Oliver**: Of course, listen man about last night...

**Tommy**:No. I was stupid. I haven't been entirely honest with you. My dad cut me off. He froze all my funds. I am living on fumes.

**Oliver**:Really? Why didn't you say anything?

**Tommy**:Embarrassment, shame, jealousy, probably a few other emotions I'm not used to feeling.

**Oliver**:Tommy, my trust fund is your trust fund.

**Tommy**:No. That is the easy answer. And believe me, I have loved easy answers. What I need is a job.

**Oliver**:It just so happens that I have a position for communications director that is available. You're probably the guy for the job.

**Tommy**:Will I be getting dental? This smile wasn't cheap.

**Oliver**:I'll look into that.

[Lair]

_Thea is working on the computers as Oliver walks in. _

**Oliver**: Speedy can you remind me to ask Jared to a create a communications director position for Verdant.

_Thea gives him a confused look._

**Oliver**: Tommy's dad cut him off and he asked for a job at the agency and but we don't really have anything open for Tommy so I made one up that he would fit in.

_Jared and Diggle walk in with concerned expressions._

**Jared**: I thought you saved Zhishian from Helena.

**Oliver**: I did, why?

**Diggle**: From all chatter we heard he's apparently dead and the triad is going after Bertinelli for pay back

**Oliver**: China! She's using this chance to take the lead and remove the Bertinelli family to give the triad more power. Damn!

_Oliver grabs the suit and takes off._

[Bertinelli Residence]

_Frank hides himself in his library with 2 men, anxiously waiting for the firefight outside to end._

**Man 1**:Ricco's not answering his walkie. Damn it

_China then burst through the window shooting the 2 men in the head as she lands. _

**China**: Frank Bertinelli- this is for Zhishan.

_Before she can fire, Arrow manages to disarm her with an arrow shot to her hand. He then engages her in hand to hand combat. While they are fighting, 2 more of Bertinelli's men ran to help him out of the room but before they can Helena bursts in and takes down the 2 men. She then walks to her father._

**Frank**: Oh-Helena. What is this?

**Helena**:Payback for Michael. I know you had him killed. Salvati told me.

**Frank**:I did that to protect the family!

**Helena**: And I had to take everything away from you because you took everything away from me. You finally know what it feels like to find out, your own blood is responsible for the death of your entire world.

**Frank**:No! Helena

Helena then knock him out with her gun.

[On the outskirts of Starling City]

_Helena prepares to leave the city and find a new start. _

**Arrow**: Helena remember your father was the monster not you. You think that because you've killed, you understand what it's like to have blood on your hands. You don't understand. You don't understand the toll that it takes on you, especially when it's your father. **Helena**: Well thank you from making sure I don't have to. And you can make sure the police take him in custody.

**Arrow**: We have his laptop, it has everything. He's going away, Helena, for the rest of his life.

**Helena**: Thank you!

_Helena then leaves on her bike!_

**Jared on comms**: You and I both know she will never be the same.

**Arrow**: I know but at least she has a chance for a normal life. Unlike us it's not too late for her.

**Jared:** You're right on that. We lost all hope for a normal life the day we got stranded on Lian Yu.


	9. Chapter 9 - Year's End

[Adam Hunt's Residence]

_Adam is talking to someone on the phone when he hears someone jump down behind him._

**Hunt**: I have to call you back.

_Adam turns to see a man dressed similar to the Arrow but in black instead of green. _

**Hunt**: What? Did you come back for another pound of flesh? You're gonna be disappointed, pal. Thanks to you, I'm-

_Dark Archer fires 3 arrows in quick succession aimed at Hunt's chest, then jumps out the window he came in from. _

[Lair]

_Oliver and Jared, barehanded, are currently sparring with Thea and Diggle, both armed with a bo staff. After a few rounds, Oliver and Jared pick up the pace and knock the two down but taking longer than the week before. _

**Oliver**: Both of you are able to keep up the pace now when we change it.

**Jared**: Great job this week.

**Diggle**: I could say the same thing about you two.

**Thea**: Yeah, between the two of you, you guys have crossed 7 names off dad's list this week alone.

**Jared**:Yeah, well, some of these guys are just giving it up now.

**Oliver**: All we gotta do is pay 'em a visit.

_Laurel enters the lair after finishing her work at CNRI._

**Laurel**: It seems the vigilante's reputation is beginning to precede him_...Laurel walks up to give Oliver a kiss on the lips._

**Jared**:Another round?

**Laurel**:No. Thea and I have an appointment with a client we need to get to and both Oliver and you need to work the new fundraiser for Verdant, you're both behind on your deadlines.

_Jared and Oliver give each other a small smile only the two could see. Over the weeks it became clear that Laurel and Thea were going to be managing them with their projects for their consulting agency. It was very easy for them to let their agency work fall behind focusing on vigilante duties._

**Diggle**: Yeah I'm gonna take my nephew over to the mall so he can let Santa know what he wants for Christmas.

**Oliver**:Oh. Christmas. I didn't even realize. Did you? _Oliver looks to Jared._

**Jared**: No.

**Thea**: That was because you two have been logging in so many hood hours ever since that thing with Helena.

**Oliver**: I meant... There were no holidays on the island. Every day was... How do we stay alive? To do that, you had to forget things, like Christmas.

**Laurel**: You're back now_...Laurel gives Oliver a warm smile._

**Oliver**: I remember dad would throw a party every year, and he would put a Christmas tree in every room. The whole mansion smelled like...

**Thea**: _(smile on her face)_ It smelled like Christmas. Mom used to have those boxes of candy canes.

**Oliver**: Remember we used to race to see who'd finish first?

**Thea**: Yeah. I always won.

**Oliver**: No. You cheated.

_Laurel, Jared and Diggle give the siblings warm smiles as they listen to them reminisce. Laurel is smiling because she remembers the times she comforted Thea about Oliver being gone. Jared remembers all the times Oliver told him he needed to get back to his sister. Diggle remembers his brother and how they used to be just like the pair in front of him._

_Thea's expression then saddens..._

**Thea**: Well when you and dad disappeared, by the time Christmas rolled around, none of us felt much like celebrating, so we kind of skipped Christmas that year. Every year. And with Walter still being gone...

_Silence falls on the group as no one has been able to gather any new information on Walter. No information on where he is, why he was taken, is he still alive...everything about the disappearance was strange. Strange was also how Moira Queen acted, as if nothing was wrong._

**Diggle**: Your mom still insisting that he left because of a fight between them.

**Oliver**: Yeah she is… She has Lance and the rest of the SCPD convinced that he'll be back when he cools down but something felt off when she was talking to them. Like she didn't believe it herself.

[Adam Hunt's residence]

_SCPD investigating Hunt's residence for clues._

**Hilton**: The hood guy.

**Lance**: That's what I thought at first. But these black arrows aren't consistent with his M.O. **Hilton**: And neither is the fact that the hood guy took Hunt for $40 million a few months ago.

**Lance**: It doesn't make sense to kill him now. Something doesn't add up.

**Hilton**: We're dealing with a copycat.

[Malcom Merlyn's office]

_Malcolm and Moira are arguing in his office._

**Malcolm**: Your husband interrogated him, and his questions suggested a knowledge he shouldn't have of the list so something had to be done about it. Don't you agree?

**Moira**: Yes, I do.

**Malcolm**: Then let me handle it. He will be returned safely when he is no longer an issue.

[Lair]

_Oliver, Diggle and Laurel looking over news on the copycat Archer. _

**Diggle**: Who would kill Adam Hunt with an arrow? I mean, other than Jared and you?

**Laurel**: A setup, maybe.

**Diggle**: You mean someone looking to cover up killings by making it look like the work of the Arrow?

**Oliver**: Whoever he was, he's good. The grouping on both victim's chests were tight. It's a compound bow, most likely. The guy is a... The guy's a legitimate archer.

**Diggle**: So someone who would be particular about his choice of arrows. We get an arrow, we get a bead on where he purchased them. So what are we gonna do?

**Laurel**: What anyone does when they need help. Call a cop.

_Oliver gives Laurel a smile as he picks up on her idea._

[Outside SCPD Station]

_Mailman hand Lance a package which he takes and opens. He finds a cellphone in it and as soon as he takes it out, it starts ringing._

**Lance**: Lance.

**Arrow**: I didn't kill Adam Hunt.

**Lance**:You...

**Arrow**: You can call me Arrow.

**Lance**:That's cute!

**Arrow**:You told commissioner Nudocerdo that you might be dealing with a copycat, another archer, which makes me your best bet to take him down. But I need your help. I need one of the arrows from his murder.

**Lance**:Yeah, we're pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence. Thanks.

**Arrow**:Not like I am. I can do things the police can't, go places they won't.

**Lance**:Like I said, I don't even know who-

**Arrow**:If this archer doesn't stop soon, we both have a major problem. Think about it. Then call me. Number is programmed in.

[SCPD Commissioner's office]

_Lance is debring the commissioner on the latest victim of the copycat Archer._

**Lance**: Commissioner, the latest one is Nelson Ravich. The Arrow hit him earlier this week. Ravich wired back the money he embezzled less than 5 minutes later.

**Commissioner**: All right. We tell the press the Arrow did this. Hunt's murder is a page 10 story, at best.

**Lance**:But Ravich makes this a serial murder case.

**Commissioner**:We can't let the public get wind of the idea that there are two of these nut jobs running around.

**Lance**:You want me to ignore a serial killer.

**Commissioner**:Just catch one of these psychos. I don't care which one. That is a direct order from your commanding officer.

**Lance**:Well, you can forget it, then.

**Commissioner**:Fine. It's forgotten. And you're off this case, Sergeant, effective immediately.

_Lance gives the commissioner a stern look and then walks out the station dialing the number he thought he never would have used._

**Arrow**: Don't bother trying to trace this back to me. You'll never make it through the encryption.

**Lance**:There's a heating vent on the corner of O'Neil and Adams. You'll find what you're after there.

**Arrow**:It'd be a mistake to set a trap for me, Detective.

**Lance**:I'm trading away just about everything I believe in here 'cause it's the only way I've got to get this b*st*rd. You got till Christmas. And then, copycat or not... I'm coming after you.

[Lair]

_The Arrow team is looking over the arrow and the evidence they got from Lance._

**Laurel**: So dad gave you a Christmas present after all.

_Everyone gives out a small laugh._

**Oliver**: Hmm.

**Diggle**: So what are we dealing with?

**Oliver**: Teflon-coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone.

**Jared**: Shaft is some type of specialized polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber.

**Oliver**: This...this is a custom job.

**Thea**: Nelson Ravich, another name we crossed off dad's list. So is this guy trying to frame you two or call you out?

**Oliver**: Either way, we need to find him. Can you figure out where it came from?

**Jared**: Not without drawing attention to us. We can always go to Felicity.

**Laurel**: Why haven't you added her to the team yet, she seems pretty skillful?

**Oliver**: We will soon enough but she has a background that makes me hesitant. But if she keeps proving herself then I don't see a reason to.

**Thea**: Then Jared and I will ask her for help.

[Queen Consolidated - IT Department]

Thea and Jared enter Felicity's office with her back turned to them.

**Thea**: Hey! _Felicity jumps as she turns around. _

**Felicity**: Don't you knock?

**Jared**: Felicity, this is the I.T. department. It's not the ladies room.

**Felicity**: Right. What can I do for you?

**Thea**: My buddy Shane is really into archery. Apparently it's all the rage now. I don't know why.

**Jared**:It looks utterly ridiculous to me.

**Thea**: Anyway, it's Shane's birthday next weekend, and I wanted to buy him some arrows. The thing is, he gets these special custom-made arrows, and I have no idea where he gets them. I was hoping you could find out where this came from.

_Felicity takes the arrow and notices a distinct company mark and starts researching for information. _

**Felicity**: The shaft's composite is patented. And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius. That's Latin for the archer.

**Jared**:Really?

**Thea**: Could you find out where and when this was purchased?

**Felicity**: According to Sagittarius company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. 200 units. Sent... to this address.

**Thea**: Felicity... You're remarkable.

**Felicity**: Thank you for remarking on it.

**Jared**: And Merry Christmas.

_Jared and Thea head out the door._

**Felicity**: I'm Jewish.

_Thea smiles at her and replies before walking out._

**Thea**: Happy Hanukkah.

[CNRI]

_Tommy enters the office to Laurel and Johanna working. He steps up to Johanna as she sees him approaching and accepts the kiss he plants on her lips._

**Tommy**: Merry Christmas.

**Johanna**: What are you doing here?

**Tommy**: I'm having a last-minute Christmas party, and I would like for you to be there. Laurel you are invited as well. Already texted everyone else.

**Laurel**: Of course Tommy, thanks for the invite.

**Johanna**: Spending holidays together aren't we moving a little too fast Merlyn.

**Tommy**: Not at all! _Tommy gives her a kiss and leaves to prepare for the party._

**Laurel**: You two seem to be doing great.

**Johanna**: I know...who would have thought Tommy Merlyn, settling for one girl.

**Laurel**: The right one!

_Johanna and Laurel give each other warm smiles._

[Tommy's Party]

_Oliver and Laurel join Tommy and Johanna at the party giving each other hugs and kisses._

**Tommy**: Thank you for coming, Oliver, Laurel. You guys look great.

**Laurel**: Merry Christmas guys.

**Johanna**: Merry Christmas. Let's get a holiday photo, just for the 4 of us.

**Oliver**: Of course.

_The two couples talk amongst each other, catching up on what they have missed. Mostly time for Johanna and Oliver to get to know each other more. As they are talking, Jared, Thea and Diggle walk in. _

**Tommy**: So glad that both of you could make it.

**Jared**: Merry Christmas, man.

**Thea**: Merry Christmas. Tommy

_The party continues with more guests arriving, as the atmosphere begins to drop as everyone hears the TV playing the current news._

**Hostage on TV (bleeding from a head wound)**: Happy holidays, Starling City. For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante. But the police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands. I will kill one hostage... every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority.

[Lair]

_The Arrow team is watching the news while Oliver and Jared are preparing themselves to go out._

**Diggle**: Police are on the scene, Oliver. I think you should let them handle this.

**Oliver**: Those people are there because of us, we have to be the ones to end this.

**Laurel**: We?

**Jared**: There are hostages, we can't risk their lives. One of us will confront the archer, while the other frees the hostages.

**Thea**: Good plan but what are you going to wear, I see only one costume with a hood.

**Jared**: This. _Jared pulls out a ski mask. _

**Oliver**: Or maybe it's time you put it on.

**Jared**: NO!

_The rest of the team jumps at Jared's sudden outburst._

**Jared**: I'm sorry, but I don't think...I can't…

**Oliver**: Slade wanted you to have it for a reason.

**Jared**: I'm not ready, not yet. His swords and this mask will have to do for now. I can't take his mantle.

_Oliver gives him a nod as he finishes puting the suit on to leave the lair with Jared._

**Diggle**: Either of you know who Slade is?

_Laurel and Thea give each other a look to see if the other knew. After confirming they turn to Diggle with heavy looks on their faces._

**Thea**: Slade was Jared's dad, well the closest thing he had to a dad before...

_Laurel seeing that Thea was hesitating finishing her sentence spoke up for her._

**Laurel**: ...before he was killed on the island.

_Diggle's expression immediately dropped. _

**Diggle**: How?

**Thea**: I don't know, he hasn't told me a lot of details.

**Laurel**: Neither has Oliver.

**Diggle**: We need to get them to tell us, not just for us but their sake.

**Laurel**: We know, Thea and I try everyday but it's not easy to get them to open up.

[Abandoned Warehouse - Glades]

_Arrow and Jared reached the roof and jumped down to the second floor through the skylight. Jared heads down to the hostages while Arrow leaves to look for the archer. Jared jumps down to get close to the hostages. With no sign of trouble he frees all the hostages_

**Jared (modulated voice)**: Get to the roof.

**Hostage**: What about…?

**Jared**: Don't worry about him.

_As the hostages leaves to the roof, Jared looks for Arrow and the archer. _

_Meanwhile on the 2nd floor of the warehouse, Arrow walks into a hallway to see the copycat archer waiting for him._

**Dark Archer**: Thank you for coming. After the warehouse, I knew I'd have to do something dramatic to get your attention.

**Arrow**: What do you want with me?

**Dark Archer**: What any archer wants- to see who's better.

_Arrow and Archer both draw arrows and fire at each other. Both men dodge the arrow fired at them while notching another one as they get close to each other. Firing the second, Arrow ducks to dodge while the Archer managed to catch his arrow. The Archer tries to use the arrow to stab his opponent but Arrow uses his bow to block the incoming attack. The two then begin throwing punches and kicks until the Archer manages to grab the Arrow's wrist to twist it and use his momentum to throw him to the ground. He then begins to kick Arrow in the chest._

**Dark Archer**: First Hunt, then Ravich, and now you. I know about the list, and the man who authored it wants you dead. They call you the Arrow. Let's see what you look like without it.

_Before the Archer can take the hood off, Jared jumps in and uses his sword to slash across the Archer's chest. Arrow uses the opportunity to stab the Archer in the leg with an Arrow. Arrow and Jared begin to dominate the Archer with their combined attacks, Arrow using his bow and arrows and Jared displaying the years of swordsmanship that his father taught him._

_Seeing the disadvantage he was facing, the Dark Archer throws out a grenade to create distance between him and the two fighters. Arrow and Jared seeing the grenade jump out the way, giving the Archer time to escape._

[Lair]

_The rest of the Arrow teams tend to Oliver and Jared's injuries._

**Jared**: When we confront somebody on the list, we tell them that they failed the city. But tonight, it was us who failed.

**Laurel**: Five hostages are home tonight with their families enjoying the holidays. Because of you two. This guy, the other archer... He'll get his. And you two will give it to him.

**Oliver**: We might have a bigger problem. The other archer told me that somebody compiled the list. I always assumed it was my father. But what if it wasn't?

**Thea**: What do you mean?

**Oliver**: I think there's someone else out there. Someone who's more of a danger than the archer. And we are going to take him down.


	10. Chapter 10 - Burned

[Factory on Fire]

_Multiple firemen are fighting a fire on multiple floors. One of the firemen is clearing the upperlevels of the floor making his way downward. The fire burns hotter behind him._

**Man on Comms**:Danny!

**Danny**: Yes, Keith?

**Keith**: Getting a little smokey out here, buddy.

**Danny**: Just clearing the upper level.

_Danny spots another fireman approaching him._

**Danny**: Hey you, over here. I can use some help. I got a hot spot. Hey! What-

_The fireman knocks Danny over and uses a flamethrower to burn him alive._

**Danny**: Ahhhh!

[CNRI]

_Tommy and Johanna are talking, eating lunch._

**Johanna**: What's this? Johanna pulls out a piece of paper sticking out of Tommy's coat pocket.

**Tommy**: It's-it's nothing?

**Johanna**: It's nothing?..."Reasons I deserve a drawer"

**Tommy**: I don't know...maybe we are getting there.

_Detective Lance walks into the office._

**Tommy**: Detective. What brings you by?

**Lance**: I need to talk to Johanna.

**Johanna**: Is everything ok, Mr. Lance?

**Tommy**: What's happening?

**Lance**: Her brother Danny. He was killed on duty last night.

**Johanna**: No. No, no!

_Johanna drops the food she was holding as breaks down into tears. Tommy immediately takes her into his arms as she lets her heads fall into his shoulders._

**Lance**: I'm so sorry.

**Tommy**: I'm sorry. Jo.

[Lair]

_Jared and Diggle are sparring in hand to hand combat. Jared and Diggle keep fighting until Diggle's speed drops from exhaustion, giving Jared room to take him down._

**Jared**: Not bad Dig, getting better with prolonged fights.

**Diggle**: Still don't come close to beating you.

**Jared**: _(smirking)_ It's going to take you awhile before you can take Oliver or me down.

_Diggle shakes his head, thinking about all the humiliation he would suffer if any of his military buddies found out he gets taken down by a kid on a daily basis._

**Diggle**: So when are Oliver and you going to start going out together at nights? I thought after Christmas, you two would.

**Jared**: I...I'm not ready…

**Diggle**: Ready to wear your father's suit. Laurel and Thea told me. Look Jared...

**Jared**: DROP IT!

_Jared gave Diggle a look that shut down further conversation._

[CNRI]

_Laurel walks into the CNRI office after getting a call from Tommy about Johanna's brother. Laurel and Thea were busy on a case and had not heard of his death._

**Laurel**: Jo, I, um...I'm so sorry.

_Johanna had not turned her head to Laurel, she stayed focused on the work infront of her._

**Laurel**: Jo...

**Johanna**: I don't think what happened to Danny was an accident. I think he might have been murdered.

**Laurel**: Jo, do you remember when Sara and Ollie died? I did all this research to try to find an explanation for why the boat went down. I needed to believe that it wasn't just an accident.

**Johanna**: That is not what I am doing, Laurel. I once handled a case for a clerk in the Coroner's Office. He passed me a copy of the incident report. Said that Danny's turnout coat was doused in turpentine. But I checked, and the plant owner said that there wasn't any in the factory. A turnout supposed to withstand temperatures in excess of 500 degrees. But the coroner said that the fire did not exceed 250. How did my brother burn hotter than the fire that supposedly killed him?

_Laurel thinks over what Johanna just told her and she knew her friend was onto something._

[SCPD Station]

_Laurel talks to her father about information on Danny's death._

**Lance**: Laurel, a fireman died fighting a fire. I'm not sure I see the crime.

**Laurel**: I did some digging. Last week, another firefighter, Leo Barnes, was killed in action, in the same circumstances. Traces of turpentine, and ignition temperatures hotter than the actual fire. Do you think that you could talk to the fire marshal? You know, encourage him to pursue this?

**Lance**: Well, the fire department has its own investigative unit. They don't answer the police. I'll see what I can do.

[Lair]

_Laurel walks into the lair as Jared and Diggle are working on the team computers. Information on Walter's disappearance spread on all the monitors._

**Laurel**: Any new information?

**Diggle**: No, whoever was behind it had a considerate amount of resources to make sure no traces were left. What are you doing here, I thought your friend's brother died.

**Laurel**: She thinks he was murdered.

**Jared**: Why does she think that?

**Laurel**: There are some inconsistencies with the fire and he's not the first fireman to die either. Can we look into it?

**Diggle**: Yeah. I have a friend who has a friend in the fire investigations department. I'll reach out.

**Jared**: If you get any leads, tip the police.

**Laurel**: The police?

**Jared**: They just need something to jump start them.

**Diggle**: Well, isn't the whole idea of being a vigilante, is that you do the police's job?

**Jared**: Unfortunately we don't have time. Between Walter's disappearance and the list we don't have the time to take care of this.

**Diggle**: Oliver can take care of list business and we haven't made any new discoveries on Walter, we can take time for this. You don't want to because you don't want to go out in that damn suit.

**Jared**: That isn't what this is about…

_Laurel and Diggle give him concerned looks as Jared walks away. _

[Verdant Consulting Agency]

_Oliver is about to leave the office as it's getting late but spots Tommy still in his office. Oliver walks into Tommy's office to see him focused on his work._

**Oliver**: How's Johanna doing?

**Tommy**: She is hanging in there, thanks. I actually have something I wanted to bring up.

**Oliver**: What's up?

**Tommy**: I was thinking that we could throw a fundraiser for the fire department. Raise some money for the families.

**Oliver**: That's a great idea.

**Tommy**: We could do it here. We could keep the overhead low, make sure we maximize the proceeds to the firemen.

**Oliver**: Who are you? Where's my friend Tommy Merlin? The guy who once rented out a pro football stadium so that he could play strip kickball with models.

**Tommy**: That guy needed a swift kick in his lazy ass.

**Oliver**: You and I both.

_Tommy and Oliver share a laugh as Oliver sits down next to Tommy to help him prepare the fundraiser._

[CNRI]

_Johanna is still working on information on her brother's death as Laurel walks in to sit beside her._

**Laurel**: Jo... You really should take some time off and go be with your family.

**Johanna**: You know, I seem to recall when Sara died, you hit the books pretty hard.

**Laurel**: I am not exactly the best example for healthy grieving. Hey, listen...

**Johanna**: Yeah...

**Laurel**: I talked to my dad and he will try to get the fire department to look into it. But if that doesn't pan out, I have someone else working on it.

**Johanna**: What are you-_Johanna notices the look on Laurel's face and realizes who she is talking about._

**Johanna**: That man's a vigilante, he breaks the law.

**Laurel**: I know what he's done but I've also seen the help he provides to this city.

**Johanna**: Laurel I don't want you in danger because of me.

**Laurel**: Look when Sara and Ollie died, if someone could have done something to give even just a little bit of closure, I wish that they would have done it. I have a way for you to get it and I'll be damned if I can't help you.

_Johanna pulls Laurel in for a tight hug as she begins to cry on Laurel's shoulder._

[Queen Mansion]

_Moira and Thea are sitting in their living room talking to a Queen Consolidated employee._

**Moira**: Surely there are contingencies for these types of situations. Bring someone over from our London office, perhaps.

**Employee**: It's not solely a matter of the day to day operations. We have accountants and the vice presidents to do that. It's about perception. Public confidence.

**Moira**: Ned, the company will be fine.

**Employee**: I don't mean to be indelicate, but this is the second time in five years that the CEO of Queen Consolidated has vanished under mysterious circumstances .

**Moira**: I don't need you to remind me of that.

**Employee**: The last thing I want to do is upset you.

**Moira**: Well, then you should consider this visit doubly disappointing.

**Employee**: Good day.

_The employee leaves the mansion just as Oliver is walking in._

**Oliver**: Who was that?

**Thea**: Ned Foster. The C.O.O. of the company. He wants mom to take Walter's place.

**Moira**: He says that the company's stock price has been damaged by Walter's absence, and my stepping in would help settle the board. But I told him that I needed to be at home, for my family.

**Oliver**: Mom... Thea and I are fine. We can manage here without you.

**Thea**: This sounds like something everyone needs you to do.

**Moira**: Well, maybe I don't care what everyone needs.

_Moira walks away with a saddened expression. Oliver and Thea share concerned looks with each other over their mother's behaviour. Diggle walks in just as Moira closes the door to her bedroom._

**Diggle**: Eyewitnesses place a '72 Ford pick up at the scene of Danny de La Vega's fire.

**Oliver**: Okay...

**Diggle**: Stagg Chemical lit up ten minutes ago. I hacked into Stagg's video security feeds. Parked right on the street running along the plant.

**Thea**: Same pick up.

**Diggle**: I got the Arrow gear in the car.

**Oliver**: Why did you bring it to me? Jared could have gone.

**Diggle**: We got into an argument and he left without his phone. Oliver, by the time I find him, at least one of those firemen are going to be dead.

_Oliver gives him a nod and takes off toward the car. _

**Thea**: He still doesn't want to wear the suit?

**Diggle**: No, he's using Walter's disappearance to give himself an out.

**Thea**: We'll try again later. After what happened with the other Archer, we can't have them out alone. We don't know when he might show up again.

[Stag Industries on fire]

_Firemen on ground are battling the fire. On the top floor of the building a man stands in the center with a flamethrower. Arrow jumps through a window as the fire continues to burn. He gets into a fight with the man before he can burn through more of the building. Arrow is able to cut at one of the man's arms. The man drops his hand off the flamethrower, using his strong hand to bash Arrow towards the fire. Caught off guard Arrow stumbles out of the way of the fire giving the man time to run._

[Lair]

_Oliver enters the lair, Diggle and Jared are sitting away from each other in complete silence._

**Oliver**: There is a scar on his left wrist from a severe burn and a tattoo of a firefly.

**Diggle**: You must have gotten pretty close to him.

**Oliver**: Almost had him but I got caught off guard. His pain tolerance was higher than I thought. He wouldn't have gotten away if..._Oliver looks toward Jared._ _Jared ignores the end of Oliver's sentence and looks through the information they have on the case. _

**Jared**: All the men in Engine Company 15 had firefly tattoos. Any one of them could be the killer. Doesn't help narrow it down.

**Diggle**: So what's the plan then?

**Oliver**: Laurel and I can talk to the Chief of the fire department for information.

**Diggle**: Sounds like you are going all the legwork Oliver.

_Jared gives Diggle a stern look, trying to tell him to shut up. Diggle gives Oliver a look telling him to talk to Jared._

**Oliver**: Jared not wearing the suit, it's taking something from you.

**Jared**: That's enough.

**Oliver**: It's taking away all the effort Slade put in teaching you his skills. I've seen you practise with the swords, you're not at your best right now.

**Jared**: Thank you for the analysis.

**Oliver**: _(sighs)_ You can avoid Thea, Diggle, Laurel, avoid me, avoid this conversation, as long as you want. But until you're ready to wear the suit, your sword skills will be subpar at best. You're ignoring everything Slade taught us about keeping emotions in check.

_Jared's phone buzzes and immediately checks it to escape the conversation._

**Jared**: Text from Thea, she needs my help at home.

**Oliver**: Maybe while you're out , you can decide what to do with the suit. Because if you aren't going to wear it maybe we should have just left it to burn on Lian Yu.

[Starling City Fire Department]

_Laurel and Oliver are talking with the fire department Chief._

**Laurel**: There are eight firemen in this picture. I did some research. You called yourselves the fireflies.

**Chief**: Yeah, well, that station house was shut down a few years back. All the guys went to different companies, so...

**Laurel**: Four of these men are now dead.

**Chief**: It's not all getting cats out of trees, Ms. Lance.

**Laurel**: But three of them died within the last six weeks, except for that man right there. **Chief**: Garfield Lynns. He died two years ago in the Nodell Tower tragedy.

**Oliver**: What was the Nodell Tower?

**Chief**: How do you not remember that?

**Oliver**: I was WiFi-free for a few years.

**Chief**: It was 22 stories of glass and steel. Except it turned out that the construction company who built it used substandard materials to save themselves a few bucks. It was nowhere near the structural code. Gas line blew.

**Oliver**: There was a fire.

**Chief**: Yeah. Melted right through the stanchions. Whole damn thing came down. Bad day. 34 civilians and six of my fellow firemen died. Do you need anything else, Ms. Lance, Mr. Queen? Other than reminding me of all the friends I've lost and buried?

[Queen Mansion]

_Moira is looking over old photos as Thea and Jared walk into the room._

**Moira**: We have so many of these old photos. I really should have them scanned in.

**Jared**: Well, that's an incredibly ambitious plan.

**Thea**: Which will have to wait.

**Moira**: Why?

**Thea**: Because we're going to go out. To dinner or to a movie or shopping. Anything to get you out of the house.

**Moira**: Ohh. No, Thea, Jared. I'm just too tired.

**Jared**: Really, that's...

**Thea**: Pretty amazing, considering you've been in bed all day.

**Moira**: Please don't presume to think that you know what I'm going through.

**Thea**: I do know. I lost dad, too. I'm worried about Walter, too. But I don't get to worry about him, because I'm busy worrying about you.

**Moira**: I never asked you to do that.

**Thea**: Right. 'Cause you don't ask me to do anything anymore. You don't ask me to do my work or to be home at a decent hour. I mean, you basically stopped being my parent.

**Moira**: Well, how's this, don't talk to your mother like that.

**Thea**: Maybe you should start acting like my mother. So I don't have to act like yours.

_Thea walks away...stomping away._

**Jared**: She was trying to be Walter for you.

**Moira**: I'm sorry_…Moira gives him a confused look._

**Jared**: She told me about how after the Gambit went down, he was the one to come and force you out the house. She wanted to do something like that.

**Moira**: Hmm...

[Lair]

_The Arrow teams surround the monitors summarizing the information they got from the Chief._

**Jared**: Okay so the first firefly to die, his name was Garfield Lynns.

**Thea**: Well, being dead kind of rules him out as a murder suspect, right?

**Diggle**: All the men in the unit had an alibi for Danny's murder.

**Oliver**: The guy that I fought had a firefly tattoo and his arm was severely burned.

**Diggle**: Okay...I don't see where you're going with this.

_Laurel realizes what Oliver is thinking and answers Diggle._

**Laurel**: The Nodell Tower fire. Some of the bodies were so badly burned, they couldn't even be IDed off dental records.

**Oliver**: What if Garfield Lynns didn't die, but was just presumed dead?

**Diggle**: If so, then he will for sure turn up at the fundraiser.

**Oliver**: If he does, then I can't watch over everyone alone. Jared, look I'm sorry for coming at you…

**Jared**: No...you were right. From everything dad taught us, the most important thing is to always keep emotions in check. But when it came to him I couldn't…I just feel, if I put the suit on then I'm really accepting that he's gone.

**Thea**: Hey_...Thea walks up to Jared and gives him a kiss on the cheek..._ Putting the suit on doesn't mean you are forgetting him or leaving him behind. Instead it means you can carry his legacy on, make sure it doesn't end with him, make sure people will always remember him.

_Oliver walks up to Jared and puts an arm on his shoulder._

**Oliver**: Wearing that suit lets you bring Slade with us out there. So he gets to keep fighting and help us on our mission...like he always wanted to.

[Fire Department Fundraiser]

_Many celebrities and high profilers are gathered for the fundraiser. _

**Johanna**: Thank you so much for this. I_… Johanna begins to tear up as Tommy brings her in for a hug._

**Tommy**: You know, ironically, if we get any more people in here, we're going to violate the fire code. _Johanna gives out a small laugh at his comment._

**Oliver**: We're good on drawer-gate, right?

**Tommy**: All good.

_Oliver and Laurel see the Chief talking with someone._

**Laurel**: Excuse us.

_Oliver and Laurel approach the Chief and the man._

**Oliver**: Can we borrow the Chief for a second?

**Man**: Absolutely. _The man walks away._

**Oliver**: Chief Raynes.

**Chief**: Hi. Mr. Queen,Ms. Lance, this is spectacular. The Starling City Firemen's Relief Association can't thank you enough.

**Oliver**: You guys are the real heroes. Like at the Nodell Tower fire, which I've been reading up on.

**Chief**: Oh, yeah?

**Oliver**: Garfield Lynns was the first man to die in your unit. Now, I read that they recovered his coat in the wreckage, but they never found his body?

**Chief**: You always interrogate your fundraiser's guests, Mr. Queen?

**Oliver**: Why? Do you feel like you're being interrogated?

**Laurel**: You could see it on your face at the fire station. There's more to the Nodell Tower fire than people know about, isn't there?

**Chief**: I've been doing this a long time and I've never seen a fire like that. It's like some monster out of a science fiction movie. I radioed for my men to get the hell out of there. But Lynns, he wouldn't go. Begged me to send the unit back in. But I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. God help me, I left him to burn. But I can't bring him back.

**Oliver**: You don't have to. He is back.

**Chief**: What the hell are you talking about?

**Laurel**: Garfield Lynns killed Danny.

**Oliver**: And the other men in your unit.

**Chief**: There's no way he could have survived that fire.

**Oliver**: You'd be surprised the power revenge can give you.

**Chief**: You're insane. Gar did not make it out of that building.

**Garfield**: Hello Starling Fire department!

_Everyone turns around to look at the man on the second floor who just screamed out. He is holding a flamethrower and starts to burn the place. The crowd begins to panic and starts running toward the exit. Laurel drags Tommy and Johanna out as Oliver runs to get the Arrow gear. Arrow comes back quickly to help the trapped civilians get to safety. As the Arrow helps the civilians, Garfield confronts the Chief. _

**Garfield**: You know how long it takes for your skin to melt? I do. From experience.

**Chief**: I told you to get out of there!

**Garfield**: And I told you that we could save the building. But you got scared. You lost your nerve. You...left me in there to die.

**Chief**: How did you get out?

**Garfield**: I was pulled from the wreckage. Listed as a John Doe in the burn unit, in a coma for months. When I woke up and saw what was left of who I was... I only had one thought. To leave you as alone as you left me. Now it's your turn.

_Just as Garfield was about to burn the Chief, Deathstroke slides in as he uses his twin swords to cut down Garfield's flamethrower. Jumping to his feet, he quickly disarms Garfield of the flamethrower pieces in his hands so he can't use them as weapons. After a few seconds of fighting, Deathstroke knocks Garfield down and then turns to the Chief to get him out. After getting the Chief out, Arrow and Deathstroke reach Garfield at the same time._

**Arrow**: It's over.

**Garfield**: I'm not afraid to die.

**Deathstroke**: We know. You're afraid to live.

**Arrow**: Let us get you out of here. Lynns.

**Garfield**: Thanks. But I'm already burned.

_Garfield then jumps into the raging fire behind him. Arrow and Deathstroke stunned at Garfield's choice hesitate for a few seconds before leaving._

[Queen Mansion]

_Jared, Thea and Oliver are having breakfast as Moira enters the dining area. _

**Moira**: Good morning.

**Thea**: Sharp suit, Mom!

**Oliver**: Not used to seeing you without your bedroom wrapped around you.

**Moira**: Well, I could hardly go to the office in my pajamas.

_The three give her a confused look._

**Moira**: I'm taking Walter's position at the office.

**Jared**: What changed your mind?

**Moira**: Not what. Who?

_Moira gives a warm smile to all of them. _

**Moira**: My family. And I promise you, Walter will get back to us. I will keep looking for him and I will find him. And I'll see you for dinner.

_Moira walks out with her briefcase._

**Thea**: Mm-hmm.

**Jared**: What?

**Thea**: Just feeling the whiplash. She went from shut-in to chairman pretty fast.

**Oliver**: Sounds like you got through to her.

**Thea**: Yeah, I guess...

**Jared**: You still think she is hiding something.

**Thea**: Yeah I do.

[CNRI]

_Laurel is cleaning up the last of the papers from the Garfield case. Johanna and Tommy walk in just as Laurel finishes._

**Laurel**: Hey, how are you feeling?

**Johanna**: I'm okay...my mom, she's taking it harder. I'm going to be taking a few vacation days to take care of her.

**Laurel**: Whatever you have to do to take care of your family.

**Johanna**: Before I forget... My brother's badge. My mom was hoping maybe you could find a way to get it to, you know...him. As a thank you. I don't care what anyone has to say. He really is a guardian angel.

**Laurel**: I'll find a way to get it to him.

**Tommy**: Does Oliver know about you working with the vigilante.

**Laurel**: He knows and he's made sure to give me the be careful speech.

_Laurel gives Tommy a look telling him to drop the subject._ _Laurel then gives Johanna a warm and lasting hug._

**Laurel**: I'm going to miss you.

**Johanna**: I'll be back soon

**Laurel**: Not soon enough.

[Lair]

_Laurel walks down the stairs to the lair, Oliver is sparring with Thea and Diggle while Jared is working on the computers. As Laurel walks up to Jared, the rest of the team ends their sparring. Laurel hands the badge to Jared knowing it would mean a lot to him right now._

**Jared**: What's this?

**Laurel**: Danny's badge. Jo's mom wanted the vigilante to have it.

_Jared smiles and takes it from her, appreciating the badge._

**Jared**: Thank you guys.

_Jared looks to everyone with a big smile on his face._

**Laurel**: What for?

**Jared**: You know what for!

**Diggle**: So what's next? More training?

**Jared**: No. Ollie and I go hunting.

_Jared and Oliver head to their respective suits to get ready for a night out. After quickly getting ready Arrow and Deathstroke leave the lair. _


	11. Chapter 11 - Trust but Verify

[Downtown Starling City]

_Hip-hop song playing on radio inside a truck. _

_Yes, sir yeah, yeah yes, sir yeah, yeah _

**Man 1**: Whatever you're listening to, it ain't music. _Changes station to slow jazz_ There ought to be a law.

**Man 2**: Well, there's not. _Changes station back_

_One of the men sees a man on the road holding something pointed towards them._

**Man 1**: Watch it!

_The man driving slams the brake, as he does so another van pulls up behind them with more armed men jumping out the van._

**Man 2**: It looks like he has a gun!

**Man 1**: Yeah so do the men behi…

_The man standing on the road fires something cylindrical at the truck just as the truck comes to a stop. The object smashes through the windshield and releases smoke causing the men to start coughing. The smoke forces the men to leave the truck and just as they do so, they are shot down by the armed men behind them._

[Lair]

_Thea and Laurel are sparring against each other with Jared giving pointers when he sees fit. Oliver is currently making more arrows when an alarm on the computer goes off. Everyone stops what they are doing and gather around the monitors. Jared begins working away to then pull up a recording and begins to play it for everyone._

**Jared**: The SCPD may not be willing to go on the record, but looks like the traffic cameras got the entire heist in this exclusive.

_Diggle enters the lair just as the recording finishes._

**Thea**: The heist is like a scene out of the movies.

**Diggle**: That's why you keep all your money offshore. By the way, with all the guys working up top, you might want to think about a side entrance for your…"Arrow Cave".

_Oliver gives him a glare, while everyone else lets out a small laugh._

**Jared**: Just put one in. South alleyway.

**Oliver**: Something we need to show you.

_Oliver points to the stopped recording on the monitor._

**Diggle**: Yeah, I read about it. This is the third truck to be hit this month.

**Oliver**: Nothing else?

**Diggle**: what do you mean?

**Oliver**: Should have been familiar to you_...Jared pulls up another recording..._ Kandahar, '09, when the Marines took out a Taliban transport vehicle. These guys are running the same swarming technique.

**Diggle**: Where'd you find this?

**Oliver**: We were researching someone. Bodyguard who works for a private security firm. Blackhawk squad protection group. His name is Ted Gaynor.

**Diggle**: Oliver, Ted Gaynor was my commanding officer on my first tour in Afghanistan. **Jared**: Dig...I'm sorry. Gaynor's on the list.

**Diggle**: Gaynor's a few hundred thousand dollars short of making your list.

_Laurel and Thea notice the angry look on forming on Diggle's face._

**Oliver**: Well, we never said it was just one-percenters, did we?

**Diggle**: Oliver, this guy saved my life. Received a commendation for it. I don't care what your book says. He's not a stick-up man.

**Jared**: You haven't known him in a long time, Diggle.

**Diggle**: We both kept in contact with each other since we got stateside. 6 months ago he even offered me a job at Blackhawk. Now, trust me, you guys don't know this man like I do.

**Jared**: We know in Afghanistan his training specialty was M-32 multiple grenade launchers, the exact same weapon used in these heists and not exactly something that you find at your local sporting goods store.

**Diggle**: Two months ago, we found out this wasn't even Robert's book, that it was written by whoever hired the other archer. Doesn't that kind of beg the question what else you could be wrong about?

**Oliver**: We could be wrong. But the list isn't. Now, we are gonna have a pointed conversation with Mr. Gaynor tonight.

**Jared**: We'll see what he has to say about it.

**Oliver**: We understand if you want to take the week off.

**Diggle**: Well, thank you. Sirs. _Diggle walks out the lair._

**Thea**: He has a point you know. You two put a lot of faith in that book.

**Oliver**: Trust me Thea, if he's name is on the list then it's for a reason.

[Malcolm Merlyn's Office]

**Moira**: And how much longer must you keep Walter your prisoner?

**Malcolm**: Until there is no possibility that he will be able to stop what is to come.

**Moira**: I hope that he is being kept safe and well.

**Malcolm**: Trust me Moira, he is fine.

**Moira**: I don't trust you and you don't trust me. Let's stop with the false pretenses.

**Malcolm**: I know you don't see it, but this will all be worth it.

_Moira gives Malcolm a disgusted look and leaves his office._

[Tommy's office]

_Tommy and Oliver are working on Verdant's newest project: a housing project designed to provide homes to lower income families in the glades._

**Tommy**: Are you sure you have time to work on this. If you need to help your mom, I can handle this.

**Oliver**: Thanks Tommy but Thea, Jared and I are taking turns making sure mom's doing okay.

**Tommy**: Well, then let's power thr_...Tommy's phone rings and he picks it up after hesitating a few seconds when he saw it was his dad calling._

**Malcolm**: Hey, Tommy.

**Tommy**: Dad, I am really busy.

**Malcolm**: Tommy, I know things have been, well, strained between us since...

**Tommy**: Since you cut me off and told me that I was a loser?

**Malcolm**: I was just trying to jolt you into adulthood. And look at you now. You've got your first job. My tough love worked.

**Tommy**: What do you want, Dad?

**Malcolm**: Nothing more than to share a meal with my son. Dinner tomorrow night?

**Tommy**: Jo and I have plans. She's visiting for the day before she heads back to her mom.

**Malcolm**: Bring her along. I think it's time I got to know her a little better. Tommy... I've said some pretty hurtful things, and I regret them. But you're still my son. And I still want what I've always wanted. For us to be close.

**Tommy**: Let me check with Jo and I'll get back to you. _Tommy hangs up the phone._

**Oliver**: Everything okay?

**Tommy**: My dad wants to have dinner with Jo and I, he wants to make amends…

**Oliver**: You don't believe him.

**Tommy**: I know my dad, this can't be just about dinner.

**Oliver**: Either way, Jo should meet Malcolm at least once, she is your girlfriend. After that well...see how the dinner goes and then see if you want him in your life.

_Tommy shakes his head in agreement._

[Blackhawk Main Office]

_Ted Gaynor is busy planning his next heist, downloading his plans to a memory stick. Finishing the download he heads to his door to leave, just as he opens the door Arrow kicks him in the chest forcing him to fall onto his desk. Deathstroke enters right behind him and picks up the dropped memory stick. _

**Arrow**: Ted Gaynor, we're gonna have a conversation.

**Deathstroke**: You make a move, go for a gun, anything, things will end badly for you.

_Before they can ask a question they hear a gun cock behind them and immediately turn to attack but stop when they see it's Diggle._

**Diggle**: Put the bow down and both of you step away NOW!

_Arrow and Deathstroke put their weapons down and step away, as Diggle steps in between them and Gaynor. Deathstroke was going to make a move when Diggle turned to check on Gaynor but Arrow stopped him and led him out of the office._

**Gaynor**: Thanks for the save!

**Diggle**: Anytime!

**Gaynor**: Well, I gotta talk to my boss, but after... what I just saw, I'd say you're as good as hired.

**Diggle**: Hell of a job interview, Ted. Usually the Vigilante only goes after rich schmucks. Any reason why he would change his M.O. for you?

**Gaynor**: You've known me for a long time, John. What do you think?

**Diggle**: That he made a mistake.

[Airport]

_Johanna is waiting for Tommy to pick her up. As she checks her phone, she notices Tommy pull up in the Verdant company car. As soon as she gets in the car, Tommy pulls her in for a deep kiss._

**Johanna**: Hmm...Yeah I missed you too.

**Tommy**: Yeah not for much longer

**Johanna**: And why is that?

**Tommy**: My dad asked to have dinner with us, I told him I'd ask you.

**Johanna**: So you're going to make me the deciding factor..._Tommy doesn't answer but gives her a sheepish grin._

**Johanna**: _(fake angry tone)_Fine, but you owe me!

[Lair]

_Jared is currently practising his sword techniques against the steel beams in the lair. Each swing is hard but true. Thea and Laurel are appreciating his form given their attempts at learning to fight with a sword. Oliver is busy working on the salmon ladder. Everyone stops and turns to face Diggle when they hear him come down the stairs. _

**Oliver**: I could've shot you.

**Jared**: I could've killed you. What the hell were you thinking?!

**Diggle**: I'm not gonna let you two William Tell an innocent man.

**Jared**: Gaynor isn't innocent, Diggle.

**Diggle**: You seem to think that mainly because of what's in your damn book, which you apparently trust more than you trust me.

**Oliver**:I trust my father. And he explained to me that every name on that list has a reason to be there.

**Diggle**: I thought you took that book off your father's dead body. How can he have been so chatty?

**Oliver**:A few years ago, I found a message he left me explaining the list.

**Diggle**: Oliver, how is that possible? You were on a deserted island.

**Thea**: They weren't on the island the whole time.

_Diggle turned to look at Thea in shock._

**Oliver**: Diggle,do you really think that we would do all of this if we weren't sure?

**Diggle**: Listen. Gaynor got me into Blackhawk, and I'm gonna prove he's innocent.

**Laurel**: And if he isn't?

**Diggle**: If he's not, I'll be the one to take him down myself. You owe me at least that.

**Jared**: Digg_...Before Jared can say anything Diggle leaves…_Son of a bitch!

**Thea**: Jared_...Thea walks up behind Jared and gives him a tight hug..._I know, you're thinking about what happened with Wintergreen. But that doesn't have to be the case this time.

**Jared**:Maybe…

_Laurel gives Oliver a questioning look, Oliver responds with a look telling her, they will talk about it later._

[Big Belly Burger]

_Gaynor and Diggle are at the bar of the restaurant talking amongst themselves._

**Gaynor**: 6 years serving my country, the only thing I'm qualified for is babysitting spoiled brats.

**Diggle**: Well, Ted, they're not all like that.

**Gaynor**: I haven't met one yet that would survive a single day in the country. Sometimes it makes me wonder what I was doing over there.

_A man enters the restaurant and walks up to Gaynor._

**Man**: Car's waiting outside. Got a client to drop off at the Chaykin Art Gallery opening.

**Gaynor**: John, you remember Paul Knox? He was a couple of ranks under us back in the 'Stan.

**Knox**: Good to be working with you. I'll be outside.

**Diggle**: I didn't know Knox worked at Blackhawk.

**Gaynor**: They recruited him when his tour ended last month.

**Diggle**: Mm-hmm.

**Gaynor**: People change, John. And everyone deserves a chance to prove it.

[Malcolm's house]

_Malcolm, Tommy and Johanna are having dinner._

**Johanna**: This has been lovely, Mr. Merlyn. Thank you.

**Malcolm**: Thank you for joining me. It's been wonderful getting to know you better. And if Tommy doesn't mind me mixing a little business with pleasure, I could use your signature on these.

_Tommy takes the papers and gives them a quick read._

**Tommy**: You want to shut down mom's free clinic?

**Malcolm**: It's not hers anymore, Tommy.

**Tommy**: That clinic meant everything to mom.

**Malcolm**: You were 8 years old. I don't think you were in a position to know what was important to your mother. I just need your signature-

**Tommy**: Stop. This dinner was never about getting to know Jo or making things better with me. It was about this. You haven't changed and you never will. It's about time that I learned that and stopped letting you disappoint me. We're leaving.

_Tommy gets up and barges out the main door._

**Johanna**: This clinic was his mother's.

**Malcolm**: Yes. And his mother taught him a lesson I've been trying to, that the world is a harsh and unforgiving place.

**Johanna**: And when did she teach him that?

**Malcolm**: When she was lying dead in the street with a bullet in her head.

_Johanna does her best to not react to Malcolm's statement and instead gets up to leave._

**Johanna**: Good night.

[Outside Malcolm's house]

_Johanna catches up to Tommy and pulls him in a tight hug._

**Tommy**: I don't get him Jo...I can't…

**Johanna**: Sshh...You don't need to say anything right now. Let's get out of here first, I'll take your keys, I don't think you should drive right now.

_Tommy responds with a kiss to Jo's cheek and then hands her his keys._

[Queen Consolidated - IT Department]

_Thea and Jared walk into Felicity's office to ask her to hack the memory stick as Jared could not get past the encryption._

**Jared**: Hi Felicity!

**Felicity**: Well I was beginning to wonder if you guys forgot about me.

**Thea**: You're unforgettable Felicity! You're one of a kind. _Thea gives her a smile as Felicity blushes._

**Jared**: Should I give you guys the room…

_Thea lightly punches his arm._

**Jared**: Anyway, we need your help getting into this stick. _Jared hands her the memory stick._

**Thea**: We need any info you can get.

_Felicity gets working and in about 5 min she pulls up all the info on the stick._

**Thea**: What did you get?

**Felicity**: Well, I think you stumbled onto, or got me to stumble onto something pretty illegal.

**Jared**: Define illegal.

**Felicity**: Oh, you know. Robbing an armored car with grenade launchers and tear gas.

**Jared & Thea**: What? _Both faking a shocked expression._

**Felicity**: Someone at Blackhawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the city's 7 major armored car carriers, including the 3 that have already been hit.

**Felicity**: Ms. Queen, I think we should provide this information to the police. With it, they should be able to predict the next heist.

**Thea**: Hold on. Felicity, I don't want to get you in trouble. Forward that directory on to me and I'll get it to the police personally. Thank you.

_As the two leave, Felicity can't help but wonder what kind of work the Queen siblings are involved in._

[Starling City Outskirts]

_A truck comes to stop in front of an armed man in a similar fashion to the previous robbery. Just as before there are 4 armed men waiting to take out the men in the truck as soon as they get out. The armed men too focused on the truck don't notice Arrow and Deathstroke get onto their van. Deathstroke launches the first strike as he jumps down slashing at one of the men's back and then finishing him with stab through the chest. As the rest of the armed men turn around to face Deathstroke, Arrow releases his arrow as he jumps down and drops one of the men, at the same time Deathstroke kills another with his swords. Arrow releases another arrow that hits the last man in the shoulder, the man that was in front of the truck comes around and opens fire on the two vigilanties. Both Arrow and Deathstroke jump out the way circling around the truck to avoid fire giving the remaining men time to get in the van and escape._

[Lair]

_Jared and Oliver are taking off the suits as Diggle enters the lair._

**Diggle**: I heard the vigilanties foiled an armored car heist this evening.

**Oliver**: Gaynor wasn't running the rocket launcher.

**Diggle**: I know. I was with him the whole time it was going down.

**Jared**: Just because he wasn't there this time, does not mean he isn't involved. He had the memory stick, why the hell would he have that otherwise.

**Diggle**: Gaynor could have been looking into it himself.

**Jared**: Highly unlikely.

**Diggle**: Listen, if someone at Blackhawk is involved, I'd put my money on Knox. He started right before the heists began, and he has military training.

**Jared**: Fine we'll shift focus on Knox for now.

**Oliver**: Okay. I injured one. He was bleeding pretty badly when they made off in their van. **Diggle**: Okay, so if any of the blood is in one of the motor pool vans then we'll know for sure.

**Jared**: We're going with you.

**Diggle**: No, no, no, listen. I told you I would handle this. If there's any problems, you're just a phone call away.

**Oliver**: Hey. Head on a swivel.

**Diggle**: That's the way I was born, man.

_Oliver smirks as he sees Jared secretly place a tracking chip on Diggle before he leaves._

[CNRI]

_Johanna and Tommy are working at Johanna's desk when Thea and Laurel walk in. Laurel and Thea immediately run to Johanna and give her big hugs. _

**Thea**: Hey Jo! So good to see you, I didn't know you were in town.

**Johanna**: Well I was only supposed to be in for tonight to see Tommy then I was going to head back to take care of my mom but something came up.

**Laurel**: Yeah it sounded urgent on the phone, what's up?

**Tommy**: My dad wants to sell my mom's clinic.

_Thea and Laurel can only respond with a shocked look._

**Tommy**: Yeah, that's just how I felt when he brought it up.

**Laurel**: I'm sorry to hear that Tommy, I know how much the clinic meant to your mom.

**Tommy**: Funny how you see that but my dad can't.

**Thea**: Did your dad say why he wants to sell it?

**Tommy**: Nope!

**Laurel**: Okay, how can we help?

**Johanna**: We need to go over all the documents of the clinic and then make sure Malcolm can't sell it. Even though it is in Tommy's name, there might be something Malcolm could use to bypass Tommy. We also want to see if Oliver and Jared can look for ways to get more patients for the clinic.

**Thea**: Okay, let's get cracking.

**Laurel**: And we'll ask them as soon as we see them.

[Blackhawk Garage]

_Diggle is sneaking around the garage with his phone light. He opens the passenger door of one of the vans and sees blood pooled at the bottom of the seat. He is about to open the dashboard to keep looking but hears a gun cock behind him._

**Knox**: I had a feeling you'd show up.

**Diggle**: Yeah? Why is that, Knox?

**Knox**: Right after Gaynor got you hired, someone hacked our system. First person to ever make it through our firewall. You want to tell me how you did it?

**Diggle**: I'm not really sure.

**Knox**: He didn't think you'd be very cooperative.

**Diggle**: Who?

_Gaynor walks in with another armed man._

**Gaynor**: Hey, John.

**Diggle**: Ted, you're part of this?

**Gaynor**: No, not part of. My men. My mission.

**Diggle**: Mission? This isn't Afghanistan.

**Gaynor**: Oh, don't I know that. Over there we were trusted with millions of dollars in weapons and personnel. We were conquerors. Now we're nannies with tasers.

**Diggle**: So that gives you the right to steal, to kill innocent civilians?

**Gaynor**: I'm not gonna convince you I'm right. And I can't take any chances, sorry John!

_Gaynor pulls out his gun and aims it at Diggle._

**Gaynor**: Any last words!

**Diggle**: Yeah… You're late!

**Gaynor**: What…

_Before Gaynor can finish his sentence, Arrow jumps through a window firing his arrow at the armed man in the corner, taking him out instantly. Knox tries to turn to shoot at Arrow but is disarmed by Deathstroke, who managed to get behind Knox. Diggle tries to disarm Gaynor with the move Oliver and Jared taught him but only manages to get his gun before he is pushed back by Gaynor. Diggle stumbles back giving Gaynor time to draw his other gun and aim it at Diggle just as Diggle recovers and aims his gun at Gaynor._

**Diggle**: Drop it, Ted, or I swear...

**Gaynor**: Don't...posture. You're not gonna do it. You can't. I can see it in your eyes.

_Before either men can shoot, an arrow pierces Gaynor through the chest, Gaynor turns around as he falls to the ground. The last image he sees is of the Arrow dropping his bow to his side. Jared and Oliver remove their mask and hood, respectively._

**Oliver**: You knew we were coming?

_Diggle takes out the bug Jared placed on him. _

**Diggle**:Next time you plant a bug on someone, be more subtle about it. I wish you trusted me, though.

**Jared**: We do trust you, Diggle. But them, never.

_The three men hear sirens approaching._

**Diggle**: We should get out of here.

[Lair]

_Thea and Laurel enter the lair just as Jared and Oliver finish changing back to regular clothes. Diggle is busy compiling all records on Blackhawk they can send the police in the morning. _

**Oliver**: What are you two doing here? I thought you were meeting up with Tommy and Johanna.

**Thea**: Just came from there, apparently Malcolm wants to sell the clinic.

**Oliver**: Clinic?...Wait you mean…Rebecca Merlyn's clinic.

**Laurel**: Yeah.

**Oliver**: Wow.

**Laurel**: We're going to spend tomorrow with Johanna making sure there isn't anything Malcolm can do to sell it without Tommy's permission. We need Jared and you to see if there is a way to revive the clinic.

**Jared**: Hoping Malcolm won't want to sell it if the number of patients visiting increases.

**Thea**: Maybe, it's worth a shot.

**Oliver**: Okay let's go see what we can do.

_Before anyone can head out Diggle interrupts them._

**Diggle**: Can we talk before you guys head out?

**Oliver**: What's up Dig?

**Diggle**: I screwed up, Oliver. Obviously Gaynor wasn't who I thought he was. I was wrong.

**Jared**: Yeah, but... you were right, too. When you told us that we trusted the list more than we trusted you…

_Thea walks up and places a comforting arm on Jared's knowing what he is about to say._

**Jared**: Look Dig, on the island, I had someone like Gaynor in my life. He was my dad's best friend and an uncle to me. He taught me some of the stuff I know...

**Diggle**: What happened?

**Jared**: He was given a choice to betray us and he didn't hesitate to take it. He almost killed me because of that choice.

_Diggle and Laurel can only open their mouths in shock. _

**Jared**:... So it's difficult for me to trust...anything. I thought Oliver was the last person I could trust.

**Oliver**: Not just Jared, both of us have a hard time letting people in.

**Laurel and Thea**: Understatement of the year!

_Jared and Oliver glare at their respective partners._

**Oliver**: As I was saying, trust isn't easy for us, we can't trust new people but you do. And that reminded us why we chose you as our partner. It's because you see the best in people.

**Diggle**: I learned something, too. Until you guys tell me, I'll never want to know what other names are in this book.


End file.
